Smile like a Joker
by Jester L. Salem
Summary: [Arc : Book Of Circus] "C'est mal ce que demande Père, pas vrai ?... Alors pourquoi tu lui obéis ?" Il n'a pas le choix. Pour les siens, pour sa soeur, il continue à sourire éternellement comme la figure de carte dont il porte le nom. Joker/Blue (OC, sister)
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous mes petits poissons !

Alors vos vacances ? Hein ? Hein ?... Mais non, la rentrée c'est pas... Eh merde... Comment vous allez ?! :D

Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver aujourd'hui ! Eh oui, me revoilà pour une nouvelle fiction, basée sur mon premier amour manga/anime : Kuroshitsuji ! (alias Black Butler).

M'étant replongé dans l'arc Book Of Circus, et m'étant encore une fois attachée à Joker (parce que oui je l'ai toujours adoré !) j'ai décidé d'écrire une fic sur lui ! Malgré la présence d'un OC, ce dernier n'est pas le héros (grande première pour moi). J'ai fait de mon mieux pour qu'ils soient tous deux sur un pied d'égalité (car je dois bien le dire, l'OC que vous allez découvrir est un peu beaucoup une grosse aide à écriture !)

Bref, je vous laisse déjà lire ce prologue, dans l'espoir qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Joker passa en revue chaque tente, comme chaque soir après la récolte. Tout allait bien. Il passait dire bonne nuit à ses plus proches camarades et gagna sa tente, qui était vide. Chose inhabituelle à cette heure-ci. Joker était bien le seul à partager sa tente. Parfois. En de rares occasions. C'était un honneur. Même Beast, dont le jeune homme était pourtant très proche, n'avait pas le droit de partager la tente du leader. Joker se rendit dans la tente la plus proche de la sienne, et la trouva vide également. Il soupira, avant de se diriger vers la ménagerie, elle ne pouvait qu'y être. Il passa la cage de Betty et arriva près des animaux attachés. Les éléphants étaient dans un coin, les chevaux et autres herbivores d'un autre côté. La pénombre de la nuit ne laissait voir que les silhouettes grossièrement définies de chaque animal, mais un seul était discernable clairement entre tous. Le cheval blanc. Il avait la tête basse, grondant de plaisir. Elle était avec lui.

\- Blue.

Il la devina en train de tourner lentement la tête vers lui. Ladite Blue regardait dans le vide, ne voyant que la lampe qu'il promenait au bout de ses doigts squelettiques.

\- Allez, au lit. Demain soir est notre premier grand soir à Londres, tu dois être en forme ! déclara Joker avec entrain.

La jeune fille n'était pas dupe. L'entrain feint du leader lui était coutumier, et elle n'avait plus aucune peine à savoir lorsqu'il était sincère ou non.

\- Je dors dans ma tente, dit-elle simplement.

Sa voix cristalline et douce fit soupirer le cheval blanc, tandis qu'elle se levait et retirait sa main du chanfrein. Elle déposa un doux baiser entre les oreilles de l'équidé et lui murmura de passer une bonne nuit, avant de rejoindre la lumière que tenait Joker. Le jeune homme ébouriffa la tignasse rousse avec tendresse, et ses yeux se fixèrent sur les deux prunelles bleues cobalt de sa cadette. Il lui offrit un sourire protecteur.

\- Tu grandis, c'est bien !

Blue rouspéta légèrement, n'aimant pas l'attitude condescendante de son sempai. Quinze ans, c'était suffisant quand même pour faire ce qu'elle voulait, y compris squatter la tente du leader ! Ils regagnèrent les tentes, et une fois seule devant la sienne, Blue fit demi-tour et entra dans la tente de Joker. Ce dernier se retourna et eut un sourire triomphal, avant de déplier la couverture qu'il venait de plier et ranger dans un coin.

\- Tu reviens toujours, hein Blue ?

\- Oh ça va… ronchonna l'adolescente.

Elle attrapa la couverture que son sempai lui tendait, et s'enroula dedans avant de s'allonger sur le lit. Joker s'assit au sol, le dos contre le lit, et près de Blue. Il feuilletait le journal, et elle laissait son regard se promener le long des lignes noires. Joker tourna la tête un instant vers elle, et fit mine de bouder en la voyant les yeux ouverts.

\- Tu dois dormir.

\- Et toi alors ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis grand, _moi._

Blue fit la moue en grognant, avant de se recroqueviller sur elle-même et de fermer les yeux.

\- Bonne nuit Joker…

Le jeune l'observa en silence une minute, minute qui suffit pour que Blue plonge dans un profond sommeil. Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres de Joker, qui caressa doucement les cheveux de l'adolescente avec sa prothèse squelettique.

\- Bonne nuit, imōto…


	2. Bienvenue à Noah's Ark Circus

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Je sais que cela fait trèèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps que je n'ai pas écris, ni posté quoi que ce soit. En réalité, j'ai perdu la motivation de poster, même si cette fiction était terminée. J'avais la détermination pour rien, s'en sont suivit de nombreux problèmes qui n'ont pas arrangé les choses... Bref.

J'ai retrouvé la motivation, et la détermination grâce à ma meilleure amie avec qui on mène un GROS projet d'écriture (Florea si tu passes par là !). C'était en réalité mon projet premier, que j'ai abandonné en cours de route car pas d'inspi, pas la motivation, et beaucoup trop de diversion.

Cette fiction est bouclée depuis un moment, mais je n'ai jamais eu la détermination de la poster en entier. Déjà car personnellement j'avais pas envie, ni le temps (ma programmation a terminé dans les chiottes), et comment dire que voir que les gens lisent une fiction sans prendre la peine de laisser une review (ça prend deux secondes) bah ça motive pas énormément non plus. Bref, je vais pas épiloguer là-dessus, plus d'un auteur a déjà poussé la gueulante donc je suis certaine que vous avez déjà lu un coup de gueule. Pas la peine que j'en fasse un, de toute façon ce n'est pas mon intention.

Bref, voici la suite, la totalité de _**Smile Like A Joker**_ , j'espère que vous apprécierez le contenu.

A bientôt !

* * *

Le fouet claquait, encore et encore. Blue en avait plus qu'assez. Les chevaux étaient nerveux et n'arrivaient à rien. Et le fouet claquait encore, énervant davantage les chevaux. Blue soupira, avant de sortir de son enclos de fortune. Elle alla trouver Beast, dont le fouet claquait une nouvelle fois, sans doute pour rien. Betty s'étalait telle une crêpe devant les pieds de la dompteuse qui souffla, enfin contente d'avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait.

\- C'est bon, t'as fini ? demanda Blue, non sans une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

\- Oui. Pourquoi, t'as un problème encore ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'adolescente venait perturber la dompteuse, qui s'agaçait toujours un peu plus à chaque nouveau dérangement.

\- Ton fouet qui claque incessamment perturbe les chevaux, j'arrive à rien.

\- Alors c'est que tu fais mal ton travail !

Blue leva les yeux au ciel en grognant. Rester calme, surtout rester calme... L'adolescente souffla et retourna à l'enclos, où les chevaux étaient désormais plus calmes. Elle reprit l'entrainement, faisant marcher les quatre équidés côte-à-côte. Enfin, elle le fit cabré et tenir la position quelques secondes. C'était ce qui lui demandait le plus de travail et d'attention envers ses chevaux : le cabré. Car lorsqu'un d'eux n'était pas à la bonne place, il cognait souvent son voisin en se levant, provoquant ainsi la perte d'équilibre du cogné et l'empêchait de se lever. Souvent une réaction en chaine, Blue se concentrait toujours sur la position exacte et parfaite de chaque sabot.

Joker, après sa tournée quotidienne, passa à l'enclos et observa le numéro entier de sa petite-sœur. Cette dernière fit une révérence, imitée par ses chevaux, signe qu'elle bouclait leur performance. Le leader applaudit en souriant, et Blue se tourna vers lui. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il s'appuya les coudes sur la barrière, un sourire figé sur son visage peinturluré.

\- Alors, vous êtes prêts pour ce soir ?

\- Yes !

Blue, malgré le sourire feint de son aîné, le lui rendit sincèrement. Tant d'enthousiasme embaumait le cœur torturé du directeur du cirque, qui n'attendait qu'une chose : le show de ce soir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le noir total. Le silence. En tendant l'oreille, on pouvait entendre la respiration de chacun. Impatients, excités. Et la lumière qui ne revenait pas, pourtant les couleurs du chapiteau valaient la peine d'être éclairée. Mais le noir était complet. Un éclair.

La lumière se fit sur Joker, sous les yeux de tous les spectateurs présents sous le chapiteau. Une nouvelle fois, le jeune homme fit le speech habituel. Les Mesdames et messieurs qui se trouvaient dans la salle, il s'en fichait éperdument. Les garçons et filles de tout âge, un peu moins.

\- Bienvenue à Noah's Ark Circus !

Il se mit à jongler, comme d'habitude. Pourquoi l'Arche de Noé en nom de cirque ? Parce qu'il recueillait ceux qui n'avaient rien à faire ? Les handicapés partiels ? Les malheureux ? Sans doute. Ce cirque était comme un asile pour tous ceux qui en avaient besoin.

\- Mon nom est Joker, ravi de faire votre connaissance !

Il s'inclina, laissant les balles tomber et rebondir sur son corps de manière comique. Pourquoi se présenter ? Les gens n'en n'avaient surement rien à faire de savoir qui il était et ce qu'il pensait. Il n'était là que pour satisfaire et amuser les gens, leur arracher des sourires et des rires. C'était une tâche noble, il fallait le reconnaitre. Peu de gens avait le pouvoir de faire rire et sourire les autres. C'est pour ça que, malgré la tâche parfois ingrate qui l'incommodait, Joker s'efforçait de faire son travail au mieux, gardant lui-même un éternel sourire et une bonne humeur constante.

Il recracha la petite balle bleue et la fit disparaitre dans sa prothèse, tandis que les rires de l'assemblée tintaient allègrement à ses oreilles. Il écarta sa prothèse de son corps, prêt à appeler ses compagnons.

\- Tout le cirque souhaite que vous passiez un agréable moment pendant le spectacle !

Ecartant son bras gauche, il fit ainsi entrer ses amis. Doll, Beast, Snake et Dagger se placèrent derrière lui, deux à sa droite et deux autres à sa gauche. Peter et Wendy étaient assis sur un trapèze derrière Snake et Dagger, à la droite du leader. La lumière se fit plus forte derrière eux, et Joker jeta un coup d'œil au sol. Quatre ombres à ses côtés. Il en manquait une.

\- _Où as-tu encore fichu le camp, Blue ?_ songea le roux. Nous allons maintenant lever le rideau sur le spectacle du siècle avec notre gigantesque cracheur de feu, Jumbo !

Joker acheva sa phrase de justesse avant qu'un léger cri ne la brise, suite à la surprise de trouver Jumbo grognant derrière lui et ses camarades. Les cinq détalèrent, et Jumbo fit son tour.

Le spectacle continuait, avec à chaque entrée d'artiste la présentation de ce ou ces derniers. Personne ne se doutait que, dans la chaine des numéros, il manquait un maillon. Et ce maillon, Joker avait très envie de le cogner. Le jeune homme se retira un instant de la piste, laissant le numéro d'équilibriste amateur se dérouler comme il le devait. Dans les coulisses, il regarda autour de lui et aperçut Dagger revenir à grandes foulées.

\- Alors, tu l'as trouvée ?

\- Non sempai, désolé ! Même les chevaux ont disparus !

\- _Saleté de Blue, mais où diable as-tu filé ?!_ Il faut la retrouver avant son tour.

Mais déjà, on entendait les applaudissements qui flattaient les équilibristes. Et voilà, c'était fichu. Dagger écarquilla soudainement les yeux avant de se mettre à sourire comme un benêt, puis Joker se retourna. Le cheval blanc renâclait, tandis que Blue lui tendait la main.

\- En selle, Joker.

\- J'aimerais bien la voir, ta maudite selle ! Tu devras des comptes après !

Le jeune homme empoigna la main de sa petite-sœur, et grimpa sur le dos de l'équidé, derrière elle. Elle lui conseilla de s'accrocher, puis serra les jambes. Le cheval entra en piste au galop, suivit de près par ses trois semblables. Joker salua la foule pendant le tour de piste, puis descendit d'un saut agile et acrobatique. Il fut applaudit, et il présenta le numéro.

\- Et maintenant, notre écuyère Blue et ses quatre amis ! Chesnut, Rawnblue, Palo et Light !

Un à un, les chevaux hennir. Light, le cheval blanc, cabra à son nom avant de repartir au galop. Le numéro se déroula sans accro. Les quatre équidés se suivaient, se collaient, se séparaient lorsqu'il le fallait. Ils écoutaient, trottaient, galopaient, marchaient de côté, bref ils faisaient du cirque. Enfin, l'heure du cabré.

Chesnut était trop prêt de Palo, mais le temps pressait et Blue ne pouvait pas leur refaire faire un tour de piste pour les aligner correctement; ils allaient se fatiguer. Elle ordonna le cabré. Chesnut, qui était à l'extrême gauche, fit un pas de côté et cabra avec ses trois compagnons. Blue soupira intérieurement. Elle remerciait en silence l'intelligence naturelle de l'équidé qui avait agit seul, suivant son bon sens. Ils sortirent, Beast et Betty clôturèrent le spectacle.

C'était sans compter la présence de Sebastian Michaelis, qui se porta volontaire sans hésitation lorsque Joker y fit appel. Le démon ne prêta pas attention au rouquin, et alla tripoter le tigre qui n'apprécia pas ses manières. Betty le mordit à la tête plus d'une fois, sous les regards horrifiés des spectateurs. Blue, depuis les coulisses, riait sous cape. Dagger lui mit une claque derrière la tête, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de rire encore. Ce n'était pas la situation, mais la tête de Beast qui amusait l'adolescente. Depuis qu'elle jouait avec son fouet trop souvent, Blue n'appréciait plus vraiment son « anee-san ». Lorsqu'enfin, Beast clôtura le spectacle, les gens quittèrent le chapiteau. Beast rentra dans les coulisses avec Betty, et nota bien évidemment les rires dissimulés de sa cadette rousse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, hein ! s'emporta l'aînée. Cet homme aurait pu avoir de graves blessures, et toi tu rigoles !?

\- Allons, allons… intervint Joker. Tout s'est bien terminé, non ? Pas la peine de s'emporter !

Un grand sourire barrant son visage, le « monsieur loyal » tapota l'épaule de Beast d'une main et ébouriffa les cheveux de son imōto de l'autre. Cette dernière sourit, avant de filer auprès de ses compagnons de travail. Joker planta ses iris mauves dans les yeux rubis de la dompteuse, l'incitant à se calmer.

\- Je vais retrouver l'homme en queue-de-pie, pour lui présenter des excuses.

Il retira sa main de l'épaule de Beast et tourna les talons. La jeune femme le regarda s'éloigner à grandes enjambées puis serra les dents.

\- _Joker…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Il fallut peu de temps au leader pour retrouver Sebastian qu'il interpella. Le démon s'étant arrêté, Joker le rejoignit en petites foulées.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé.

\- Non, veuillez accepter mes excuses, déclara le démon.

Joker eut un sourire aussi gêné que le ton qu'il employait. Jamais auparavant un tel évènement ne s'était produit dans le cirque. Si jamais l'affaire se propageait, cela ferait de la mauvaise publicité à Noah's Ark, et entrainerait de grands problèmes…

\- J'ai été surpris quand vous vous êtes tout à coup approché du tigre. Vous n'avez pas mal à votre blessure ? demanda Joker. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons un médecin spécialisé, je pense qu'il devrait vous ausculter. Par ici, suivez-moi !

Sebastian se mit à sourire, et accepta sans plus hésiter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Blue regardait la jambe de Dagger. Elle avait l'air en bon état, pourtant elle grinçait un peu. Rien de bien grave comme disait Sensei, et Blue assise sur la table à côté de Dagger. La toile de tente se froissa, et Joker fit son apparition avec Sebastian.

\- Ah le voilà, Sensei ! fit-il sans se départir de son éternel sourire.

Le médecin se retourna pour voir le leader, et les deux artistes près de lui fixèrent leurs yeux sur lui.

\- Ah, Joker. Quelque chose ne va pas avec ton bras ?

\- Non, répondit le roux après un petit rire. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour moi.

Il avisa du coin de l'œil sa petite sœur qui le fixait. Elle agitait ses jambes dans l'air tel une enfant, avec un grand sourire et ses deux yeux cobalt qui brillaient.

\- Hé, z'êtes pas le gars que Betty a bouffé ? demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Comment ?! s'écria Sensei.

\- Betty l'a mordu à la tête ! répliqua Dagger.

\- Alors c'est une urgence !

Sebastian prit un tabouret et s'assit, pour que le médecin puisse l'examiner. Joker s'autorisa à s'asseoir sur la même table que Blue, ce qui évidemment fit bouger l'adolescente qui se colla à lui. Beaucoup de gens auraient râlé, ou aurait repoussé Blue car, il fallait l'avouer, elle avait de l'affection à revendre et ce n'était pas toujours facile à vivre. Joker passa son bras gauche autour des épaules frêles de l'adolescente qui s'accrochait à sa taille, appuyant sa tête au creux de son épaule. Les yeux fermés et un léger sourire aux lèvres, on devinait sans peine le moment d'extase que vivait la jeune rousse. Elle adorait par-dessus tout ces moments de tendresse avec son aîné.

Après un moment, Sensei demanda si Sebastian avait vraiment été mordu par Betty.

\- Je ne vois absolument aucune trace, appuya-t-il.

Il retira ses mains de la tête de Sebastian, qui se redressa sans plus attendre.

\- Elle n'a fait que jouer un peu ! dit le majordome avec un sourire benêt, et des étoiles dans ses yeux clos.

\- Jouer ? répéta Joker.

\- Un peu ? conclut Dagger, aussi étonné que son sempai.

Sensei soupira, soulagé. Puisqu'il n'y avait rien de grave, il était inutile de s'alarmer. Joker se détacha de Blue et se leva, prêt à raccompagner le démon.

\- Sérieusement, si je laisse un client se blesser, le directeur aura ma peau ! fit le roux, gêné.

Sebastian tiqua. Joker n'était pas le directeur, alors qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? A sa première interrogation, Joker répondit qu'il n'était que le gérant.

\- Le directeur est un type effrayant !

Il s'appuya alors sur l'épaule que Dagger lui présentait, moqueur quant au sort qui pouvait lui tomber dessus après cet événement. Blue écoutait d'une oreille distraite, jetant un coup d'œil vers ses bottes de cavalière encore à ses pieds. Son pied gauche lui faisait mal, et il serait temps que Sensei y jette un œil, mais pas ce soir. Blue n'écouta pas plus lorsque Beast entra et se mit à rager après Sebastian. En revanche, lorsque Sensei haussa un peu le ton, l'adolescente reporta toute son attention sur eux.

\- Tu n'as pas réussi à contrôler Betty, donc n'est-ce pas de ta faute ? fit le médecin sur un ton de reproche.

\- Mais il a… !

\- Pas de mais ! coupa Sensei. Tu es une pro, non ?

\- Allons, allons Sensei… fit doucement Joker, levant les deux mains en signe de paix.

\- Pro, ça reste à voir… souffla Blue qui se retenait de rire devant la face cramoisie de Beast.

La dompteuse foudroya sa cadette du regard, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de provoquer le rire de Blue. Joker continua de calmer le jeu avec Dagger, qui proposa alors au médecin d'examiner la jambe de Beast.

\- Beast, à partir de maintenant tu dois mieux entrainer Betty. Compris ?

\- Oui, râla la dompteuse.

\- Bien, montre-moi ta jambe maintenant.

Beast alla s'asseoir, suivit de Sensei. Sebastian les suivit avec Dagger, tandis que Joker donnait une petite tape derrière la tête de sa petite sœur.

\- Arrête de provoquer. Elle ne t'a rien fait.

\- Mais c'est pas moi, elle est devenue idiote et c'est pas ma faute !

\- Arrête, point final.

Joker fixait les iris cobalt de Blue, qui fit la moue et croisa les bras. A contrecœur, elle promit de faire un effort, bien que ça ne l'enchante pas. Le sourire de Joker reparut, et il rejoignit le petit groupe. Blue resta assise sur sa table, boudant un peu son sempai. Promettre de laisser Beast tranquille ne l'enchantait pas, mais si ça pouvait faire plaisir à son grand-frère… Joker expliqua à Sebastian que les prothèses étaient choses communes dans le cirque, mais que grâce à Sensei ils pouvaient tous vivre normalement. Le majordome s'approcha du médecin, et lui demanda si c'était lui qui faisait les prothèses. De là s'en suivit une discussion sur la manière de les fabriquer, les matériaux… Joker se retourna légèrement en entendant le tissu qui se froissait. L'entrée de la tente bougea quelque peu, effaçant la silhouette de l'adolescente qui venait de sortir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Blue ?

L'adolescente ne réagit pas. S'étant fait violence pour ne pas aller dans la tente de son grand-frère, elle s'était démaquillée puis couchée dans son lit après s'être occupé des quatre chevaux. Joker s'assit au bord du lit et mit la main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente qui lui tournait le dos.

\- Tu boudes ?

Pas de réponses. Joker exerça une légère pression vers lui, mais Blue se déroba. L'aîné soupira, se posant milles questions au sujet de Blue.

\- C'est mal…

Joker tiqua. Blue continua.

\- C'est mal, ce que Père demande. Pas vrai ?

L'aîné serra les dents. Bien sûr, ce qu'il faisait était mal. Mais comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Jamais elle n'avait participé au ramassage des « candy » et Joker avait tout fait pour qu'elle ne sache rien de toute cette affaire. Il s'efforçait de la protéger. Pourtant, Doll avait sensiblement le même âge et il n'hésitait pas à la trainer dans ce massacre. Alors pourquoi pas Blue ? Peut-être que les deux filles en avaient parlé entre elles. Joker plissa légèrement les yeux, fatigué.

\- Oui, c'est mal.

\- Pourquoi tu lui obéis, alors ?

C'était une très bonne question. Tout simplement parce que Joker, au fond, se sentait redevable auprès de cet homme répugnant et immoral. Psychopathe, fou, dingue. Il avait beaucoup fait pour Joker et les autres, il était leur père. Et il avait les moyens de les détruire comme il les avait réparés. L'aîné le savait, et plus il réfléchissait à ça, plus il détestait le baron Kelvin. Plus il y pensait, plus il sentait qu'il ne lui devait rien en réalité. Plus Joker y pensait, plus il se faisait un devoir de protéger les siens des folies de ce psychopathe.

\- Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande…

\- Me dis pas ça, j'ai quinze ans, je suis apte à comprendre.

Enfin, Blue se tourna vers lui. D'une main distraite, Joker balaya son front sur lequel des mèches rebelles tombaient. Le silence s'était installé, pourtant les deux se parlaient. Leurs regards valaient mieux que tous les mots du monde. Comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas plus de réponse, Blue soupira.

\- Oyasumi, Joker-aniki…

\- Oyasumi, imōto.

Il déposa un baiser affectueux sur le front de Blue et lui adressa un sourire tendre qu'elle lui rendit. Bien vite, le sommeil la gagna et Joker quitta la tente. Effaçant son maquillage, Joker se fit la promesse de continuer le manège de son père, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une solution pour protéger tout le monde et enfin arrêter ce massacre.

Ce jour arriverait plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait.


	3. Les nouveaux Cauchemar

Le froid mordant de l'hiver réveilla Blue, bien qu'elle soit enveloppée dans sa couette telle une chenille dans son cocon. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et reconnu parfaitement la tente de Joker. L'adolescente grogna.

\- _J'ai recommencé…_

Sans attendre, elle se leva et enfila ses chaussures avant de filer auprès des chevaux. Vu le silence parfait qui régnait sur le terrain, c'est qu'elle était la première levée. Ah non, c'est vrai. Joker n'était pas dans la tente. Peut-être avait-il pris la sienne ? Non, Joker n'aurait pas fait ça, il restait toujours avec elle la nuit. Chassant ses pensées, Blue se dirigea vers les chevaux. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle entendit un peu d'agitation. Le petit déjeuner ne devrait plus trop tarder désormais. Elle alla dans une roulotte et sorti une botte de foin à elle seule. Elle la sépara en quatre et la donna aux chevaux, puis fit de même pour les zèbres, les éléphants… Betty mangerait quand Beast le voudrait, ce qui crevait le cœur de l'adolescente comme Beast était du genre à trainer. Une fois le foin distribué, Blue se décida à aller prendre son petit déjeuner. C'est là qu'elle aperçut deux silhouettes à l'entrée du cirque. Croyant reconnaitre l'une d'elle, Blue alla vers elles et les accueillit. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, c'était bel et bien l'homme en noir que Betty avait mordu, accompagné d'un jeune garçon. Ce dernier ne devait pas être plus vieux qu'elle, il était habillé normalement, ses cheveux gris cachant un peu le cache-œil qu'il portait. Son œil valide était d'un bleu ciel à vous faire perdre la tête. Une main sur la hanche, Blue bloqua le passage avant que les deux n'aillent plus loin.

\- Oï, mister Black ! Qu'est-ce vous faites ici ? Betty vous manque ?

Sebastian eut un léger rire, et s'inclina légèrement en signe de salutation.

\- Bien le bonjour mademoiselle. Je suis ici pour le test d'entrée. Mon compagnon également.

Blue tiqua. Le test d'entrée ? Elle eut un sourire en coin, avant de continuer.

\- J'paris qu'c'est Joker qui vous a demandé de v'nir ?

\- Tout à fait.

L'adolescente siffla entre ses dents. Décidément, son aniki recrutait tous ceux qui passaient.

\- Suivez-moi ! dit-elle joyeusement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tous s'étaient rassemblés pour observer le test d'entrée des deux arrivants. Joker, planté devant Ciel, le détaillait tandis que Sebastian souriait derrière lui.

\- Voilà donc le mignon petit enfant dont tu nous a parlé… fit le leader à l'attention du démon. Tu es un garçon ? demanda-t-il à Ciel.

Le comte infiltré affirma, qu'il était pageboy, avant d'emprunter le nom de son jardinier comme identité de couverture.

\- Je… m'appelle Finnian.

\- Quel beau nom ! dit Joker en s'avançant.

Blue s'appuyait sur Dagger, tout en discutant avec Doll. L'arrivée de Sebastian et de son maitre ne semblait pas du tout l'intéresser plus que ça.

\- En tout cas, il a l'air d'avoir la cote, souffla Doll en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Sebastian.

Blue imita son amie et haussa les épaules avant de reprendre la conversation.

\- Dagger, appela Joker, attirant ainsi l'attention des trois amis. Prête-lui tes couteaux.

Le lanceur obtempéra et donna ses lames à Ciel. Il resta aux côtés de son sempai, tandis que Blue et Doll restaient ensemble. Joker désigna la cible à atteindre, ce qui fit pouffer Blue. Doll regarda son amie et lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

\- T'as vu les cure-dents qu'il a aux bras ? rétorqua la rousse. Comment veux-tu qu'il atteigne la cible ?

Un léger rire franchit ses lèvres fines, puis elle jeta un œil à Joker.

\- Mon frère est vraiment un méchant !

Dagger fit exactement la même remarque au leader, sur un ton rieur. Joker répondit tout simplement que non, il n'était pas méchant, mais que si ce gamin réussissait à atteindre la cible, il pourrait faire de l'ombre au lanceur de couteau en chef. Tous se turent et observèrent le comte viser, impatients de voir de quoi il était capable. Ciel lança son couteau, qui se mit à descendre tout près de la cible. Pourtant, il remonta soudainement en pleine tête de cible, ce qui arracha des cris de surprises à l'assemblée.

\- _Mais c'est pas possible !_ hurla Blue dans son esprit.

Et chaque lame eut la même trajectoire. Lorsqu'il n'en eut plus, Ciel se posta à côté de la cible et la désigna d'une main.

\- C'est bon, n'est-ce pas ?

Joker se frottait le menton, Dagger était plié en deux par l'étonnement. Sebastian fut le seul à applaudir son jeune maitre. Blue tourna la tête vers lui, et aperçut ensuite la mine de Dagger. Un nouveau rire lui échappa, et elle alla taper l'épaule de son sempai.

\- Allons Daggy-chan, ne t'imagines pas à la retraite de suite ! fit-elle joyeusement.

Le test n'étant pas fini, Joker le rappela. Les artistes partirent s'entrainer, tandis que Joker entrait sous le chapiteau avec Sebastian et Dagger. Doll, sachant que le test suivant était la corde raide, se trouvait déjà en haut du pilonne de départ. Blue en bas, observait le jeune se faire attacher. Elle ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à ce que son frère disait. L'adolescente avait remarqué que Doll semblait un poil différente. Le comte infiltré se lança sur la corde raide, aidé de Sebastian qui lui jetait des cailloux pour le garder en équilibre. Lorsqu'enfin, le calvaire fut terminé pour Ciel, il descendit et rejoignit Joker qui applaudissait.

\- Incroyable, je pensais que tu ne le ferais pas !

Sebastian, voyant son maitre se frotter le buste de part et d'autre, riait sous cape. Blue, main sur la hanche et tête inclinée sur le côté, offrit un charmant sourire au comte.

\- Bien joué, pas mal de gens butent sur la corde raide. Et pour quelqu'un de ton âge, c'est encore plus impressionnant !

\- Merci.

Dagger alla tapoter gentiment la tête de Ciel, disant à Joker qu'il fallait l'accepter. Et la dernière épreuve du test fit bien rire Sebastian. Le comte prit sur lui et se força… A sourire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Depuis les coulisses, Joker observait l'entrainement des nouvelles recrues. Beast à ses côtés, Jumbo posé non loin derrière avec un livre. Peter et Wendy travaillant leur équilibre sur des caisses.

\- En ce moment, on ne recrute que des cinglés, déclara Beast en tournant les talons.

Blue, prête à passer le rideau de toile qui la cachait, s'immobilisa. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir Beast, et préféra attendre qu'elle quitte les coulisses avant de rejoindre son aniki.

\- Mais ils ont du talent ! rétorqua Joker en suivant la dompteuse de fauve des yeux.

Il perdit soudainement sa bonne humeur en se tournant de nouveau vers la piste. Il interpella ses compagnons qui étaient présents.

\- Père nous a informés qu'il n'y avait pas assez de candy pour le spectacle d'aujourd'hui.

Les quatre eurent un hoquet de surprise. Blue, depuis sa cachette, écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ça se passe ce soir, ajouta Joker. Dites-le aussi à Dagger et aux autres.

Le leader n'eut aucune réponse, mais il savait que ses amis accèderaient à sa demande. Ou plutôt, à son ordre. Blue s'écarta doucement du rideau qui la cachait, profondément dégoûtée, puis s'éclipsa à grandes enjambées. Elle rejoignit bien évidemment les quatre chevaux et les entraina une dernière fois avant le spectacle de ce soir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Joker jeta un œil à Blue qui dormait à côté d'elle. Elle semblait dormir d'un profond sommeil. Parfait. Il se leva doucement, par précaution, et veilla à ne faire aucun bruit en sortant de la tente. L'heure était arrivée, bientôt tous serait à l'entrée du cirque après s'être préparé. Doll dessina une dernière arabesque bordeaux sous son œil blessé puis quitta sa tente. Tout en avançant, elle songea à Blue. Cette dernière devait être bien au chaud dans son lit, à dormir et rêver paisiblement. Pour ça, l'équilibriste l'enviait. La rousse était épargnée de cette besogne macabre, mais l'était-elle vraiment ? Après tout, Doll se confiait à elle après chaque récolte de candy, détaillant chaque fais et gestes de chacun. Même si elle n'était pas présente, Blue n'était pas épargnée de ces horreurs à cause de Doll. Cette dernière soupira tristement, avant de s'immobiliser devant Joker avec les autres.

\- Commençons.

Sur ce, les artistes filèrent, Joker clôturant la marche. Ils parcoururent les rues de la ville, et se postèrent au fond d'une d'elles, face à l'affiche de leur cirque. Joker sortit son pipo et se mit à jouer, l'unique air qu'il connaissait. Enfin, la proie se montra.

\- _J'aurais dû rester avec elle…_

Blue, cachée derrière un mur, se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait suivi ses amis à distance, pour finalement bifurquer et trouver une potentielle cible. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle croisa le chemin de cette petite vendeuse de fleurs. N'ayant malheureusement pas un sou sur elle, l'adolescente ne put acheter le dernier bouquet de la fillette. A la place, elle s'était décidée à la suivre discrètement, prête à intervenir si elle voyait son frère approcher. Or, elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il resterait tapi ainsi dans l'ombre. La petite avait l'air émerveillée devant la pauvre mise en scène des artistes. Qu'il y avait-il de merveilleux, dans cette ruelle sombre et fade, qui pouvait donner un tant soit peu de magie à ce piètre spectacle ? Joker observa la fillette avancer vers le fiacre qui attendait de l'autre côté de la ruelle, et ne prêta pas attention aux pièces qui tombèrent des mains du candy.

Blue capta des pas au loin, et tourna vivement la tête. Sans attendre, elle se cacha dans le petit espace qu'offraient deux murs de bâtiments en face. Le policier s'arrêta et ramassa le sou qui avait roulé jusqu'à ses pieds. Il releva la tête, et jeta sa lampe en comprenant le manège qui se tramait. Il se mit à siffler et courut vers le fiacre, matraque en avant, sans se douter que Joker avait des complices. Blue n'entendit qu'un gargouillis et un giclement sordide, et le rire de la fillette. D'autres policiers arrivèrent en renforts, et l'un d'eux tomba suite à plusieurs lames qui s'étaient logées dans son crâne. Multipliant les acrobaties, Dagger réitéra la chose autant de fois que nécessaire.

L'horreur submergea Blue, qui manqua de rendre son repas du soir. Reprenant enfin ses moyens, la rouquine sortit de sa cachette et fila dans la ruelle. Le fiacre était déjà parti, il n'y avait plus qu'un policier agonisant qui se tenait au mur, cherchant à viser. Doll sauta à terre et tira un pieu dans son épaule, le clouant ainsi au sol. Le policier rampa et attrapa la cheville de la jeune fille qui ne put tirer encore une fois. Blue s'avança dans le sang et l'horreur, et arriva au bout de la rue au moment où Joker acheva le policier. Cette fois, c'en était trop.

\- Je l'ai dit à plusieurs reprises… N'hésite jamais, dit Joker.

Les deux se retournèrent en captant le hoquet d'horreur de Blue. Joker écarquilla les yeux, Doll recula sous la surprise. La rouquine se jeta sur son amie et l'attrapa au col.

\- Comment tu peux accepter de faire ça ! Comment ! hurla-t-elle, révolte et dégoût animant sa voix.

Doll fut incapable de répondre, et soudain Joker attrapa sa sœur, plaquant sa main sur ses yeux.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, tu le sais.

\- Dis plutôt que tu es trop lâche pour trouver une solution !

\- Tais-toi !

Joker fit preuve d'une telle autorité qu'aucune des deux adolescentes n'osa répondre.

\- Tu crois que ça m'amuse de faire couler tout ce sang ? Tu penses que je suis ravi d'enlever ces enfants à leurs familles ? Non ! Regarde la vérité en face Blue. Si nous n'obéissons pas à Père, nous sommes morts !

Blue se tut, l'horreur la faisant trembler. Et la rage également. Elle se libéra de l'étreinte de son frère et lui jeta un regard empreint de dégoût, puis fila dans la nuit.

\- Blue, attends ! appela Doll.

\- Laisse.

Joker tourna les talons et prit la direction du cirque. Il savait bien qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de sa petite sœur. Intérieurement, il supplia.

\- _Blue. Ne fait rien d'inconsidéré…_


	4. Une nuit mouvementée

Joker attendait, bras croisés derrière la tête. L'aube était encore loin, mais Blue n'était toujours pas rentrée. L'aîné s'inquiétait pour sa petite sœur, et décida de prendre un peu de repos. Fermant les yeux, il revit le regard empreint de dégoût et de reproches de l'adolescente avant de fuir. Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, il décida d'aller faire un petit tour dans le terrain. Les animaux de la ménagerie s'animaient peu à peu en le voyant, pensant qu'ils allaient manger. Mais Joker se contenta d'avancer vers les quatre chevaux de Blue, qui n'étaient que trois. La jument rouanne bleue manquait à l'appel.

\- _Où as-tu filé Blue…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rawnblue renâcla en grattant le sol pavé du bout du sabot. Blue lui flatta l'encolure avant de descendre, et poussa le portail du manoir. Elle avança, la jument à ses côtés, puis elle l'attacha près de la fontaine. L'adolescente gravit les marches du perron et poussa les lourdes portes de bois. La demeure était encore ensommeillée apparemment. D'une voix claire et basse, Blue appela.

\- Père ? C'est moi, Blue. Est-ce que vous êtes là ?

Elle fit un pas à l'intérieur, et continua son avancée. Empruntant l'escalier qui se trouvait au beau milieu du hall, elle se rendit à l'étage et longea le long couloir au bout duquel se trouvait la chambre du baron Kelvin. Doucement, elle toqua à la porte.

\- Père ? Puis-je entrer ?

L'adolescente se donna une claque mentale. Comment pouvait-elle faire preuve de respect face à cet homme si vil, à l'origine du massacre auquel elle avait assisté plus tôt dans la nuit ? Renouvelant sa demande, Blue toqua à la porte et entra sans plus attendre.

\- Pardonnez-moi Père, mais je…

\- Oh Blue ! Ma chère et tendre petite Blue ! coupa le baron. Viens, approche ma fille !

L'adolescente obéit, fermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Comme tu as grandis, tu es devenue une belle fille ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- A dire vrai, très mal Père. La récolte s'est mal passée, Joker-aniki a dû vous le dire…

\- Oui, mais ce n'est rien !

Blue se mordit la lèvre. La mort d'une dizaine de personne, rien ? Cet homme était réellement fou.

\- Je voudrais que vous arrêtiez.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je vous le demande Père. Arrêtez ces enlèvements ! Il n'y a rien de bon dans le fait de privé des enfants de leur famille !

Le baron se leva, outré que cette gamine, qu'il avait recueillie et soignée comme tous les autres, lui tienne tête.

\- Comment oses-tu ! Tout ça, c'est pour vous ! Aurais-tu déjà oublié tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous ?

\- Aucun d'entre nous ne tire bénéfice de ces enlèvements et de ces meurtres ! C'est immoral !

La gifle retentit dans toute la chambre. Blue s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol, se tenant la joue gauche qui lui brûlait.

\- Que sais-tu de la morale, hein ? cracha Kelvin.

Blue se redressa.

\- Sans doute beaucoup plus que vous.

\- Comment !

Sans attendre, l'adolescente s'enfuit en courant à travers le couloir. Elle savait bien que le baron était trop faible pour la suivre si vite, mais pourtant elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle glissa le long de la rampe d'escalier, sauta sur le seuil de la porte qu'elle claqua, détacha les rênes de sa jument et l'enfourcha. Ayant laissé le portail ouvert, elle poussa Rawnblue au grand galop sur le pavé et fila jusqu'au cirque.

L'adolescente passa l'entrée du cirque au pas, marchant à côté de la jument jusqu'à l'enclos. Elle ne capta pas de suite la mélodie qui flottait dans l'air, jusqu'à ce que Rawnblue dresse ses oreilles en s'arrêtant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma toute belle ?

La jument gronda doucement, appréciant le son du pipo. Blue capta enfin la mélodie.

\- _Au-delà des collines et plus loin encore… Aniki._

Joker mit fin à son concert personnel lorsque Blue entra dans son champ de vision avec sa monture. L'adolescente se contenta de relâcher la jument dans l'enclos après lui avoir retiré sa bride. Joker observa la rouquine, silencieux.

\- Aniki.

\- Oui ?

\- On vit très bien du cirque, pas vrai ?

Joker observa Blue se tourner lentement vers lui. Ses yeux cobalts étaient éteins, et portait la même douleur que Joker. L'aîné soupira et répondit de manière affirmative.

\- Alors pourquoi on ne s'enfuit pas ? Loin de Père et de ses idées tordues ?

Le leader tiqua. Sa petite sœur avait dit ça avec une telle innocence et une telle spontanéité, que ça semblait réalisable aux yeux de Joker. A contrecœur, il secoua lentement la tête.

\- Ce serait bien lâche…

\- Plus que ce que tu fais avec les autres ?

Blue baissa la tête. Elle ne supportait plus d'entendre Doll se confesser à la limite des larmes, elle en avait assez de voir l'indifférence des uns et des autres. Elle voulait voir Joker sourire sincèrement pour une fois.

\- J'en ai assez de te voir souffrir… Je sais bien que tu ne supportes pas plus que moi ces atrocités, et que tu y es obligé… Mais fuir loin de l'Angleterre serait la solution à tous nos problèmes !

Joker tapota doucement la tête de sa petite sœur.

\- Ne sois pas pressée d'agir en adulte. Tu le seras avant de t'en rendre compte.

Blue eut un hoquet de surprise, et Joker se mit à sourire. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules frêles et la colla à lui.

\- Allons dormir, ça nous fera du bien.

L'adolescente opina du bonnet, sans plus d'entrain que ça, et suivit son grand-frère jusqu'à la tente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Les larmes ne cessaient de couler de ses yeux cobalts. Etait-elle seule désormais ? Sans doute. La pierre froide de ses parents lui faisait face, ne lui montrant que deux noms et des dates. Qu'allait-elle faire, maintenant qu'elle était seule ? Puis une voix la rassura. Elle se retourna et fit face à Joker.

\- Viens là…

Blue lui sauta dans les bras en pleurant. Joker la serrait contre lui, caressant doucement ses cheveux roux d'une main. Il lui murmurait que tout irait bien, qu'il était là, qu'il ne la laisserait jamais. Un vent glacial balaya les environs, effaçant les noms sur la pierre tombale. Blue ne sentait plus la chaleur de l'étreinte de son frère, et ouvrit les yeux. De nouveau, elle était face à la pierre tombale, où il n'y avait plus qu'un nom. L'adolescente s'efforça de lire, malgré les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Son sang se glaça.

\- Aniki… ?

Elle secoua la tête. Non, ce ne pouvait être possible. Il lui avait promis d'être toujours là. Tout ce qu'elle entendait, c'était la voix de son « père » qui riait, appelait à l'aide. Joker passa devant elle dans un éclair, prêt à se battre, puis soudain il était étendu dans une mare de sang. Blue ne comprenait rien, mais devant l'horreur de la scène… Elle se cacha les yeux avec ses poignets, appuyant dessus comme pour se les enfoncer dans le crâne, et hurla à la mort. Penchée en arrière, elle sentait qu'on la retenait, que quelque chose l'empêchait de tomber. Et elle criait inlassablement. Puis soudain, elle se sentit secouer dans tous les sens avec force, on lui criait après mais la voix était lointaine. Elle ne la reconnaissait pas, et soudain on lui enleva les mains du visage, la lumière soudaine l'aveuglant. Et elle continuait de hurler par-dessus les voix qui l'entouraient, mais l'une d'elle se fit plus forte que toutes les autres.

\- Ouvre les yeux Blue ! cria Joker.

Le roux tenait fermement les poignets de sa petite sœur, Dagger lui tenait les jambes, et Doll lui criait de se calmer. Voyant qu'elle ne se calmait pas, Joker ne trouva qu'une solution.

\- Doll, va chercher un seau d'eau !

La jeune fille obtempéra, et le leader se tourna vers Dagger.

\- Tiens-lui bien les jambes, on l'emmène dehors !

Les deux amis sortirent la plus jeune qui hurlait encore de la tente, et la posèrent sur le sol froid de la nuit mourante. Les cris alertèrent les artistes des tentes avoisinantes, ces derniers s'approchant du périmètre privé. Ciel et son majordome aperçurent l'écuyère se tordre comme une possédée sur le sol, et Doll traverser la foule avec un seau d'eau.

\- Joker !

\- Balance-lui dessus !

Doll obéit sans attendre, Dagger et Joker s'étant écartés. Lorsque l'eau glacée lui tomba dessus, Blue ouvrit subitement les yeux, happant l'air comme si on la noyait. Elle arrêta de crier et de gesticuler, et fixa son regard sur la voûte céleste. Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle quand le visage de Joker apparu au-dessus d'elle. Blue se sentait incapable de bouger, et c'est ce que Joker pu voir dans ses yeux cobalt : le sentiment d'impuissance et d'incompréhension. Il passa sa prothèse sous la nuque de sa petite sœur et la redressa doucement avant de la serrer contre lui. Dagger s'avança vers les artistes qui s'étaient approchés, et leur demanda de partir se coucher.

\- Tout va bien, vous pouvez retourner à vos tentes. A demain à l'entrainement ! fit le lanceur avec un grand sourire.

Blue n'écoutait que le murmure de son aniki, tentant vainement de s'accrocher à lui. Ses forces l'avaient abandonnée.

\- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, rien qu'un cauchemar…

\- Joker…

\- Shh… souffla le roux en lui caressant la tête. C'est fini…

Blue laissa les larmes couler. Sa peur, son angoisse, l'horreur qu'elle avait vu, se manifestaient au travers de ce flux lacrymal abondant. Joker rassura doucement sa petite sœur avant de la porter à l'intérieur de la tente. Il l'installa assise sur le lit, puis attrapa une serviette dans sa malle avant de la lui jeter dessus.

\- Tiens, sèche-toi.

\- O…oui….

Tremblante, Blue se força à lever les bras et empoigner la serviette, mais c'est tout ce qu'elle put faire. Joker soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il lui posa la serviette sur la tête et frotta, de même pour ses épaules, son dos et son ventre. Blue se laissa faire, tandis que Joker la regardait. Elle n'avait plus rien de vivant, rien de joyeux. Elle qui riait en permanence, débordait d'énergie, n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

\- Blue ?

L'adolescente tourna la tête, et se laissa tomber contre le torse de Joker. Il posa de nouveau une main sur sa tête, l'autre dans son dos, la tenant tout contre lui.

\- Peu importe ce que tu as vu. N'y pense plus, ce n'était rien de réel. Ce ne sont que tes angoisses qui se manifestent. Ne t'inquiètes pas, et rendors-toi.

Un faible murmure parvint aux oreilles du roux, qui pensa d'abord avoir rêvé mais après quelques secondes de réflexions, ce ne pouvait être que Blue.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Il laissa sa petite sœur s'allonger, et l'imita. Il lui fit face, et la laissa se coller à lui avant de rabattre la couverture sur eux. Il passa un bras derrière elle et ferma les yeux.

\- Je resterai toujours avec toi…

Blue eut un léger sourire, et le sommeil l'emmena soudainement dans ses bras.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Personne n'osa demander où se trouvait Blue au réveil. Joker s'occupa de nourrir les animaux, et alla superviser les entrainements. Il trouvait toujours quelque chose à faire.

A midi, toujours pas de Blue. Même Beast s'inquiéta en ne voyant pas sa cadette venir lui râler dessus. La dompteuse mis la main sur Joker et le questionna. Elle aussi avait assisté à la crise de Blue pendant la nuit, et elle avait été profondément choquée. Voir cette pile électrique pleine de vie dans un tel état ? Jamais elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

\- Je l'ai laissé dormir… avoua le roux.

\- Tu as bien fais, rétorqua immédiatement Beast.

Joker leva les yeux vers son amie, et esquissa un sourire. Même si Blue ne s'entendait plus trop avec elle, Beast ne cessait pas de l'apprécier pour autant. Après tout, elle était son anee-chan, et avait beaucoup pris exemple sur la brune qui l'avait toujours aidé à l'orphelinat. Beast esquissa un sourire.

\- Tiens-moi au courant, si elle va mieux ça m'intéresse.

\- Je te dirais, ne t'en fais pas Beast.

Joker sourit, et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de la dompteuse avant de passer son chemin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Blue ouvrit un œil doucement, et rabattit la couverture sur sa tête. Elle grommela avant de se décider à se lever, et sortit de la tente. Joker n'était pas là, sans doute était-il dehors à superviser les entrainements. L'adolescente quitta la tente et observa l'agitation un peu partout. Bon sang, mais quelle heure était-il ?!

\- Aaaah, tu es réveillée, imōto ! fit joyeusement la voix de Joker qui s'approchait.

La rouquine se tourna vers son aîné, et le foudroya du regard avant de lui sauter dessus. Elle se mit à le boxer gentiment, mais elle était réellement en colère.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée ! Et les chevaux alors, je fais comment pour ce soir sans répéter !

\- Allons Blue, tu connais et maitrise ton numéro sans aucun souci. Pourquoi t'inquiéter ?

Le sourire éternel de Joker ne le quittait pas. Blue secoua la tête, agacée par ce sourire hypocrite, et se détourna de son aîné.

\- C'est pas toi qui bosse avec des êtres ayant leur propre conscience, on ne peut pas les manipuler comme tes balles de jonglage.

Sur ce, elle fila entre les tentes et rejoignit les chevaux sous le regard paternaliste et triste de Joker. Le jeune homme soupira et entra dans la tente pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Il attrapa l'enveloppe sous son oreiller et la lu. La cible serait bientôt à eux.


	5. Est-ce le début de la fin ?

Le spectacle était fini, encore une fois ce fut un triomphe. Joker, assis sur son lit, écoutait attentivement ce que lui disait Snake qui portait son serpent autour du cou. Avec lui, Jumbo et Peter, qui semblaient plus inquiets que le roux.

\- Black et Smile étaient ici ? Dans quel but ?

\- « Je n'en sais pas plus que ça », déclara Snake d'une voix ronde et grasse. Dit Wordsworth.

\- Au fait, tu peux vraiment parler aux serpents ? demanda Peter en soupirant.

\- « Tu doutes de moi pauvre fou ! » dit Wordsworth.

Joker, son index squelettique contre le menton, était tout sauf inquiet. Ou du moins, il ne montrait rien à ses trois amis. Néanmoins, s'il s'avérait que ses pensées soient justes, le cirque était dans un sacré bourbier.

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit tout de suite ? demanda le roux sur un ton plus que détaché.

La manche droite de Snake se leva, et un serpent collier en sortit.

\- « Je ne te l'avais pas dit d'en parler directement ? », dit Snake avec une voix douce et légèrement féminine, avant d'ajouter de manière monocorde que c'est ce que disait Emily.

Joker soupira, et remercia brièvement le charmeur de serpents. Sur ce, les serpents souhaitèrent bonne nuit à tous, et Snake regagna sa tente. Les trois frères soupirèrent. Non, décidément, ils étaient dans de sales draps. Et le cirque aussi. Si Smile et Black avaient réellement fouillé les tentes, sans doute auraient-ils trouvé des choses compromettantes sur le cirque. Et ce serait encore pire s'ils étaient de Scotland Yard. Là, Joker ne donnait plus trop cher de leur peau.

\- Peut-être qu'ils savent déjà, fit le jeune homme. Cette imbécile de Doll…

\- Doll a toujours été trop gamine ! rouspéta Peter. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas la prendre avec nous ! Blue aurait été bien plus efficace !

Joker fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, et se permit de réfléchir à haute voix. Mais qui étaient Black et Smile ? Peter proposa de régler le problème en agissant ce soir même, mais Jumbo l'arrêta.

\- Il a raison, fit Joker. S'ils font partie du Yard, ça pourrait être compliqué de tout nettoyer.

\- Dans le pire des cas, nous dissoudrons le cirque, ajouta le cracheur de feu.

Joker opina du bonnet à ces mots. Peter, lui, se contentait d'écouter, bien que l'envie de régler toute cette affaire maintenant le titille fortement.

\- Pour l'instant… Allons voir ce que Père en pense, déclara le leader.

Peter frappa le lit du plat de la main en grognant, tandis que Joker se levait. Il donna les dernières indications à ses deux amis et quitta la tente. Le roux avança en direction de l'enclos, là où il pourrait seller l'un des chevaux d'attelage. Il priait pour ne croiser ni Blue ni Beast, c'étaient les deux seules personnes capables de lui faire faire marche arrière. Déjà que sa petite sœur lui avait donné envie de fuir avec le cirque de l'autre côté de la Manche…

En longeant les tentes, Joker s'autorisa à se perdre dans ses pensées. Pourquoi il faisait ça ? Pourquoi continuait-il à obéir ? Mais pourquoi ne trouvait-il pas de solution pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait de cet homme à moitié cinglé ?! Lui et les autres souffraient tous de cette situation. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, rien d'autre à faire malheureusement, mais leur morale en prenait un coup. Ils se résignaient à agir, mais se dégoûtaient les uns les autres. Au fond, ils se détestaient tous de s'entrainer dans un tel guêpier. A cause du baron Kelvin. A cause d'un seul homme, qui les a recueillis, soignés, et remis sur pieds. Aimer ? Non, ça ne ressemble pas à cet homme qui ne pense qu'à son plaisir personnel. Ce philanthrope n'était qu'un savant fou, voilà. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Et Joker, était le fils bien obéissant de ce savant fou. Il ne partageait en rien ses idéaux, ses pratiques, il avait toujours envie de vomir lorsqu'il voyait son visage bandé et disgracieux, pourtant il obéissait comme un bon fils.

\- _Comme un chien plutôt._

Car c'est ce qu'il était. On ne demande pas son avis à un chien lorsqu'on lui donne un ordre. Il obéit, parfois il obtient une récompense pour son bon travail, fin de l'histoire. C'est comme ça que se voyait Joker. Un chien, un vulgaire cabot qui n'a pas conscience du bien et du mal qu'il fait. Mais là était toute la différence : Joker avait une conscience. Il était capable de discerner le bien du mal. De ce fait, il savait que ce qu'il faisait était horrible. Et il voudrait être un véritable chien, le Joker, pour ne pas avoir à éprouver de la culpabilité ou du dégoût pour lui-même. La voix de Beast sonna dans son esprit. N'étant pas certain d'avoir rêvé, le jeune homme s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé, Beast était bien derrière lui. Elle le fixait de ses yeux rubis, la mine fermée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en se retournant. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

\- Arrêtons ça…

Joker fronça les sourcils. Beast, les yeux fermés, revit la mine sombre de Blue qu'elle avait croisée avant le début du spectacle.

 _\- On pourrait arrêter tout ça, tu ne crois pas Mally ?_

 _La dompteuse donna une légère claque derrière la tête de la rouquine. Elle détestait qu'on l'appelle par son prénom. Blue leva ses yeux cobalts vers son aînée qui soupira._

 _\- Je le voudrais moi aussi, crois-moi Blue…_

 _\- Le cirque nous fait bien vivre, pourquoi on ne partirait pas loin avec ?!_

 _\- Ton frère ne l'acceptera jamais._

 _Blue secoua lentement la tête. Elle ne semblait pas déçue, et se butait à convaincre la dompteuse._

 _\- Aniki ne m'écoute pas, il dit que je suis trop jeune pour me mêler des problèmes d'adultes… Si toi tu lui en parles, je suis certaine qu'il entendra raison !_

 _Beast écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Blue lui offrit un sourire sincère, digne de quand elle était enfant et qu'elle passait son temps à coller la brune._

 _\- J'ai confiance en toi, Anee-chan._

Revenant à la réalité, Beast continua.

\- Nous avons ce cirque… Nous pouvons en vivre !

Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'avança vers Joker qui la fixait. Une confrontation de ce genre, voilà ce qu'il avait voulu éviter en ne croisant pas sa petite sœur et Beast. Pour le coup, c'était raté.

\- Alors arrêtons tout ça, reprit Beast, et partons dans un endroit où Père ne pourra nous atteindre !

\- « Au-delà des collines et plus loin encore » ? fit doucement Joker. C'est impossible.

Le jeune homme se détourna de son amie, voulant couper court à la discussion. S'il s'attardait, il n'écouterait plus que son cœur et ferait plier le cirque pour fuir. Mais dans ce cas-là, il serait incapable de protéger tout le monde, seul.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de parler de ça, dit-il en reprenant sa marche.

\- Attends ! s'exclama Beast en l'enlaçant pour le retenir.

Joker eut un hoquet de surprise, puis un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Beast… Elle l'aimait tant, il l'aimait à en mourir. Joker le savait, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre réellement. Ç'aurait causé sa perte et celle de Beast.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça ne te ressemble pas. Nous l'avons décidé ensemble, non ? Nous avons dit que nous nous protégerions les uns les autres, quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Mais… souffla Beast d'une voix tremblante. Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir comme ça. Parce que je !...

Joker se retourna soudainement et l'attrapa aux bras, la coupant.

\- As-tu oublié ? fit-il de manière autoritaire. Nous ne pouvons plus revenir en arrière.

Beast baissa la tête, retenant ses pleurs et ses larmes autant qu'elle le pouvait. La voir dans cet état creva le cœur du jeune homme, qui ferma les yeux un instant. Il retira son écharpe et la mit autour du cou de la dompteuse, avec une douceur non feinte.

\- Le froid de la nuit n'est pas bon pour toi.

\- Joker…

Le cité se tourna légèrement, prêt à partir, et leva sa main squelettique en signe d'au revoir.

\- Bonne nuit, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Sur ce, il reprit sa marche à grandes foulées. Il devait absolument partir _maintenant._ Lorsqu'il arriva à l'enclos, Joker se figea. Ce n'était vraiment pas sa nuit. Après Beast, maintenant Blue ! Il s'immobilisa quelques instants puis avança de nouveau. L'adolescente sortait un cheval bai brun, sellé et prêt à partir. Elle tourna ses yeux cobalts vers son aîné, triste. Joker se prit un coup au cœur. Blue lui tendit les rênes, telle une machine.

\- Je t'ai préparé ton cheval.

\- Merci…

Il passa les rênes par-dessus l'encolure, et regarde Blue s'éloigner. Qui lui avait dit qu'il partait ? Prise d'une angoisse soudaine, Blue fit demi-tour à grande foulée.

\- Aniki !

Le temps de se tourner vers elle, et Joker se retrouva avec Blue dans les bras. Son cœur se serra autant qu'il étreignait sa petite sœur. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, mais le devoir rappela Joker. Il s'écarta un peu, et offrit un sourire tendre à sa petite sœur.

\- Fais attention…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reviens vite.

Il déposa alors un baiser affectueux sur le front de sa petite sœur, puis enfourcha le cheval avec lequel il partit au grand galop. Blue le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur lourd.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Comment ça ? questionna Blue. Smile est asthmatique ?

\- Faut croire… souffla Doll.

Blue avala le peu de lait qu'elle avait, et jeta un œil à son amie posée en face d'elle.

\- Dis donc, t'en pincerais pas pour le p'tit Smile des fois ?

\- Quoi ?! Non mais t'es malade !

Blue partit dans un rire léger, puis sourit à son amie.

\- Je te trouve étrange avec lui, c'est tout… Tu l'aides, tu le protèges…

Doll soupira. Son amie était douée dans ce qui touche à l'observation, et aux déductions. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas tout à fait tort.

\- Tu l'as surveillé toute la nuit ?

\- Oui, avec Sensei.

L'équilibriste se garda bien de dire qu'elle avait dormi dans le même lit d'infirmerie que le petit nouveau, là elle aurait été cuite. Blue se leva, et se tourna vers Doll.

\- Allez, viens. On va lui rendre une petite visite à ton Smile !

Doll se leva à son tour et elle débarrassa avec Blue. Les deux filles allèrent ensuite à l'infirmerie, et découvrir le lit vide. Doll fut surprise, Blue fronça les sourcils. Sensei n'était pas là non plus.

\- Bah, il a doit être guéri.

\- De l'asthme comme ça ?

\- J'en sais rien, grogna la rouquine en haussant les épaules. Allez, on doit s'entrainer.

Elles quittèrent l'infirmerie, Blue tout de même inquiète. Smile ne pouvait être guéri, mais dans ce cas… Où était-il parti ?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le spectacle n'eut pas lieu, c'était un soir de repos pour tout le monde. Blue avait eu beau s'entrainer des heures, elle n'était pas arrivée à faire quelque chose de bien. Ses pensées étaient toutes occupées par la disparition des trois nouveaux : Smile, Black et Suit. Où étaient-ils partis ? Et que faisaient-ils dans le cirque ? Si, comme le supposait Joker, ces trois-là étaient de Scotland Yard, tous étaient certains de faire un long séjour à l'ombre. L'adolescente se posa, assise sur le lit de la tente vide de son frère. Il fallait bien une journée de cheval pour aller jusqu'au manoir du baron Kelvin, mais Blue, elle, connaissait quelques chemins que sa jument avait décidé de prendre elle-même, embarquant sa cavalière qui n'avait pas pu lutter contre sa volonté. La rouquine réfléchissait aux trois disparitions quand elle entendit du bruit au dehors. Peter tenait fermement Doll au bras, l'embarquant vers le chapiteau alors que tous se reposaient. Il devait être presque vingt-trois heures désormais. L'écuyère suivit discrètement les deux, Doll semblant craindre pour elle. Une fois sous le chapiteau avec le reste de la direction, Doll raconta ce qu'elle savait sur Smile, la veille quand elle l'avait surpris aux alentours des tentes. Peter la gifla. Si fort, que l'équilibriste tomba à la renverse et glissa sur quelques mètres.

\- Je t'ai pourtant dis de ne pas faire confiance aux étrangers !

\- M…mais… c'est qu'un enfant, se défendit Doll en frottant sa joue douloureuse. Et il a dit qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller, et il me l'a promis !

Derrière le rideau des coulisses, Blue observait la scène sans se faire voir. Peter s'avança, prêt à gifler l'adolescente à nouveau, mais Jumbo l'arrêta calmement. Le géant lui rappela que Smile n'était pas le seul à être parti, ce qui calma un peu Peter.

\- S'ils sont du Yard, reprit le cracheur de feu, ça va devenir dangereux pour nous tous.

\- Que faire ? souffla Dagger. Sempai est parti voir Père…

\- Nous avons décidé de faire ce qui doit être fait ! s'exclama Peter en se tournant vers le lanceur de couteaux. Même si Joker n'est pas là.

Blue gardait un œil sur Doll, qui se relevait lentement. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été si naïve, d'avoir déçue ses frères et sœurs. Si Joker était là, nul doute qu'il la foudroierait des yeux. Blue eut un coup au cœur en voyant la mine dépitée de sa meilleure amie, et recula un peu. Jumbo rappela que la cible de leur père était spéciale, donc qu'il fallait être prudent.

\- Si nous échouons, il sera surement furieux…

A partir de là, Blue n'écoutait plus. Encore un enlèvement, et une cible spéciale ? Mais dans quelle histoire ses frères et sœurs s'embarquaient-ils encore ?! Joker ne lui avait rien dit de tout cela, et Doll non plus. Peut-être que l'adolescente ne savait rien de toute cette affaire…

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons faire notre rapport à Joker.

Blue sursauta, puis fila le plus discrètement possible. Une fois hors du chapiteau, elle courut jusqu'à l'enclos, attrapa une bride qu'elle passa à Light puis le fit se coucher. Le cheval blanc attendit que sa cavalière soit sur son dos avant de se relever, et il se dirigea vers l'entrée du cirque. Se souvenant parfaitement des raccourcis pris par Rawnblue, la rouquine se réjouit à la pensée de rattraper son frère. Une fois l'arche d'entrée passée, Blue serra les jambes et claqua sa langue à deux reprises, ce qui eut pour effet de faire galoper l'étalon blanc. Cramponnée à la crinière, les jambes serrées et les fesses en l'air, Blue fixait la route entre les oreilles de son cheval.

\- _Attends-moi Aniki._


	6. Frère et soeur

Joker mis pied à terre, et attacha sa monture près de l'herbe du manoir. Il gravit les marches du perron, et hésita un instant. Lorsqu'il passerait les portes devant lui, ce ne serait plus le gérant jovial du cirque qu'il serait, mais le valet immonde d'un homme malsain. Plus il pensait à ce vieil homme cinglé, et plus il ne voyait que ça. Son père, cet homme qui l'avait sauvé alors qu'il n'était qu'un mendiant, et l'affection qui allait avec le quittait un peu plus chaque soir, à chaque récolte. Bien évidemment, cette affection n'était toujours pas morte, et la reconnaissance du jeune homme également. Autrement, Joker se le jurait, il serait déjà parti avec ses frères et sœurs du cirque. Loin, très loin, et peut-être même, il aurait mis fin à cette mascarade. Le jeune homme souffla un coup, sentant déjà la nausée balloter son cœur de pierre bien trop fragile pour supporter tout ça. Il passa les portes.

\- Père, je suis de retour !

Pas de réponse, bien évidemment, il n'y avait jamais personne au rez-de-chaussée. Doucement, Joker gravit les marches de l'escalier, sa lampe à huile éclairant ses pas qui le rapprochaient toujours un peu plus de ce criminel et de son sombre rôle qu'il venait d'endosser. Il avança le long du corridor, disant adieux à son humanité lorsqu'il posa sa main sur le bouton de porte tout au fond. Dire adieu à son humanité, quelle blague. Il y a déjà bien longtemps que le jeune gérant ne se trouvait plus humain du tout.

\- Veuillez m'excuser Père, dit Joker avant de pousser la porte. Excusez-moi de venir à cette heure, en fait je dois vous parl…

\- Ooooh ! coupa le baron. Bienvenu, Joker.

La lumière n'était pas allumée, mais le jeune homme distinguait bien les silhouettes de deux petites filles, assises à côté du baron sur le sofa.

\- Je suis heureux que tu puisses revenir si vite ! Où est-il ? demanda le baron alors que Joker s'avançait. Il est avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?

La lumière d'un éclair alluma la pièce un court instant. Joker craignait la fureur de son père, lorsqu'il saurait le motif de sa visite. C'est pourquoi il regardait le sol, les dents légèrement serrées, tel un enfant qu'on grondait.

\- Non, pas encore… souffla le jeune homme d'une petite voix faible.

\- Quoi… ? Tu es donc un mauvais garçon.

Ces simples mots eurent l'effet d'un coup de poing dans la poitrine du roux. Il devait absolument rattraper le coup, les enfants de l'orphelinat comptaient sur lui, sa famille du cirque également. Qui sait ce que ce vieux bonhomme fou serait capable de leur faire autrement ?

Joker posa sa lampe au sol et s'agenouilla, posant sa prothèse sur son cœur tel un serviteur. Il se dégoûtait lui-même, à servir cet homme.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, il se peut que le Yard se soit infiltré parmi nous, expliqua-t-il rapidement.

\- Raconte-moi tout.

Le tonnerre gronda doucement, comme s'il était représentatif de la fureur sourde que le baron contenait en lui à cet instant.

\- L'une des recrues a fouillé nos tentes, il a surement du voir votre lettre Père. S'il est du Yard, nous ne pouvons pas nous débarrasser de lui comme ça.

Le baron observait son fils, laissant la petite fille à sa gauche lui limer les ongles. Si Joker relevait les yeux, il penserait sans doute qu'il n'en n'avait rien à faire de toute cette histoire. C'était en partie le cas, tout ce qui lui importait était d'avoir le comte Phantomhive avec lui. Mais si le Yard s'emmêlait, le rêve de ce vieux cinglé ne pourrait sans doute pas se réaliser.

\- Le cirque est en grand danger ! continua Joker dont la voix trahissait son anxiété. Depuis le début, je trouvais ces deux-là bizarres mais cet enfant…

Dans la précipitation, le baron renversa le service à thé de la fillette assise à sa droite. Avait-il bien entendu ? Un enfant ? Le baron en tremblait.

\- Tu as bien dit un enfant ?

Il s'appuya sur la fillette à sa gauche et se leva, laissant tomber la blondinette assise sur son genou droit.

\- Ne me dit pas qu'il avait un cache-œil ?

Joker en perdait son latin. Il n'avait encore jamais vu son père dans un tel état d'excitation.

\- O…oui, effectivement.

\- Tu as bien dit qu'ils étaient deux.

\- Oui, l'autre toujours habillé en noir.

Le baron ne pouvait y croire.

\- Un garçon et un majordome !

Joker avait les yeux écarquillés. Il devinait sans peine la suite des évènements. La cible si spéciale que le baron désirait, avait été sous leur nez pendant deux jours, et il ne l'avait pas reconnue.

\- C'est vrai qu'il nous a dit être majordome… souffla Joker.

La fureur de son père serait dévastatrice, il n'en doutait pas.

\- C'est probablement lui. Non, c'est lui ! s'écria le baron en s'avançant. Génial, c'est lui ! Le comte Ciel Phantomhive !

Comme pour appuyer sa déclaration, le tonnerre gronda derrière le baron. Joker était plus que surpris, et craignant la colère de Kelvin il tenta de le raisonner.

\- Smile… Il n'avait pas l'air de …

\- Depuis ce jour, j'ai toujours fait ce rêve ! coupa le baron sans prêter attention à Joker. Je sais qu'il va venir ici. Joker, prépare un grand banquet pour lui !

\- Attendez ! s'écria Joker. S'il est vraiment comte, Noah's Ark est en danger ! Nous devons immédiatement leur envoyer des instructions et…

\- Joker.

Le jeune homme se tu. Que lui avait-il pris de s'emporter comme ça ? Le regard foudroyant de son père lui fit immédiatement comprendre son erreur.

\- Contredirais-tu mes ordres ?

Une véritable décharge qui fit hoqueter le roux. Le baron se fit un plaisir de lui rappeler que le monde les avait abandonnés, lui et les membres du cirque, dès leur naissance. Que c'était lui, le baron Kelvin, qui les avait recueillis et soignés, leur offrant un nouveau corps pour qu'ils puissent tous bouger.

\- Et pourtant, tu oserais contredire ton père ?

Voilà pourquoi Joker obéissait. Cet homme avait eu le pouvoir et les moyens de les animer, de leur donner une vie. Il était donc tout à fait capable de la leur reprendre.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention… murmura Joker, la voix serrée.

\- Je m'en doutais, tu es vraiment un bon garçon !

Le poing squelettique de Joker se serra, ainsi que sa mâchoire. Il devait obéir, contenir son dégoût et la rage grandissante en lui. La peur dominait aussi bien son cœur que son esprit, mais ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il avait peur. C'était pour _eux._

\- Tu veux que les enfants que tu laisses à l'orphelinat grandissent en bonne santé, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas obéir à ton père comme un bon garçon, hein, Joker ?

Non je ne vais plus servir un homme fou au fantasme malsain comme vous ! C'était la réponse que Joker rêvait de dire. Sa voix tremblerait comme maintenant, certes, mais ce serait de la rage pure, de la colère, de la joie. La joie d'avoir enfin dit ce qu'il pensait, la joie d'être délivré de ce fardeau qui pesait sur lui depuis des années. Mais c'était impossible, cette réponse était tout aussi inconcevable que fuir le baron avec le cirque.

\- Oui, père…

\- Je suis heureux d'avoir un fils aussi serviable.

\- _Un pantin. Voilà ce que je suis, et ça vous arrange bien._

 _-_ Viens par ici, fit le baron d'une voix mielleuse.

Joker se releva et obtempéra.

\- Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas pris de photo ensemble.

Joker prit la main que le baron lui tendait. Il avait envie de vomir, réellement, en touchant la main de cet homme à travers son gant. Il s'assit à côté de lui, et regarde l'objectif.

\- Le fidèle fils, et son heureux père.

Joker se força à sourire, comme lorsqu'il entrait en piste au cirque. Un sourire faux mais incroyablement crédible. Le flash de l'appareil éblouit ses yeux morts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Blue fit arrêter l'étalon au bord d'un ruisseau, afin qu'il puisse boire et se reposer un peu. La rouquine mit pied à terre, et s'assit sur un tronc posé là. Elle observa le cheval boire tranquillement, puis se mettre à brouter.

\- On repart dans cinq minutes.

La pluie se faisait un peu plus présente à chaque kilomètre qui la rapprochait du manoir. L'orage devait y gronder, songeait-elle. Sans raison particulière, Blue se mit à compter. Lorsqu'elle arriverait à trois cent, elle remonterait sur Light et repartirait aussi vite qu'elle s'était arrêtée. Elle soupira, pensant à son grand-frère qui devait avoir une bonne longueur d'avance encore. Un instant, elle ferma les yeux, et une mélodie qu'elle connaissait bien se fit entendre.

 _Tom he was a piper's son_

 _He learned to play when he was young_

 _And all the tune that he could play_

 _Was « Over the hills and far away »_

 _Over the hills and a great way off_

 _The wind should blow my top-knot off_

La rouquine esquissa un sourire. Sur le drap noir de ses paupières closes, des images et des sons se mirent à danser.

 _Joker soupira une nouvelle fois. Il répéta encore la comptine, phrase après phrase, et écoutait sa petite sœur qui répétait par cœur. Mais lorsqu'il fallait enchainer, elle ne se souvenait de rien._

 _\- Allez imōto, fait un effort !_

 _Le rouquin se remit à chanter, doubler par sa petite sœur dont les yeux cobalts riaient. Mais une fois de plus, elle n'y arrivait pas toute seule._

 _\- J'abandonne ! railla-t-il en laissant Blue derrière lui._

 _Blue regarda son frère partir tristement, puis alla dans le dortoir._

 _L'orage grondait au dehors, et Joker savait qu'elle avait une peur terrible des orages. D'ordinaire, Blue était dans son lit à lui dès le premier coup de tonnerre, mais pas ce soir-là. Il alla donc voir si elle allait bien, mais plus il s'approchait et plus il entendait une comptine. Blue chantait._

 _\- Tom he was a piper's son… He learned to play when he was young…_

 _Le tonnerre la fit couiner et se taire quelques secondes, et se cacha sous sa couverture. Joker alla s'asseoir au bord du lit et continua._

 _\- And all the tune that he could play… Was « Over the hills and far away »…_

 _Blue risqua un œil hors de sa couverture, et regarda son grand-frère s'allonger près d'elle et se glisser sous la couverture._

 _\- Over the hills and a great way off…_

 _Joker esquissa un sourire en entendant Blue l'accompagner dans la comptine._

 _\- The wind will blow my top-knot off…_

 _Blue se blottit dans les bras de son aîné qui la rassura doucement. D'une toute petite voix, elle demanda s'il resterait avec elle ce soir._

 _\- Bien sûr imōto… Comme tous les soirs…_

 _Il caressa doucement ses cheveux roux, et elle se laissa doucement emporter dans le sommeil._

 _\- Je serais toujours avec toi…_

Le coup de tonnerre et le hennissement paniqué de Light fit sursauter la rouquine qui revint bien vite au présent. Elle attrapa les rênes de l'étalon qui piaffait, et utilisa le tronc pour sauter sur le dos de sa monture. La pluie se faisait de plus en plus forte. Blue s'accrocha à la crinière et reprit sa route au grand galop. Elle avait toujours aussi peur de l'orage, mais elle devait absolument rejoindre Joker.

C'est ça qui la rendait courageuse. Son frère.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En chantonnant le seul air qu'il avait appris, Joker pris son pinceau et dessina la larme turquoise sous son œil gauche. Cette larme qu'il connaissait par cœur, qu'il traçait sans trembler, sans se tromper, sans aucune bavure. Cette larme si parfaite, comme toutes celles qu'il aurait aimé verser un jour mais qu'il avait retenu. Il serra le nœud papillon jaune à son cou, puis jeta un œil sur le livre ouvert, où se trouvait la photo qu'il avait prise avec le baron pendant la nuit. Le jour était levé, la pluie avait cessé. L'orage s'était déplacé vers Londres, et il se demandait si Blue n'avait pas eu trop peur. Avec qui avait-elle dormi ? Le jeune homme observa un moment la photo, avant de refermer le livre dessus. Le dos courbé, tête basse, il murmura à peine.

\- Je… je n'en peux plus…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Light pila des quatre fers avant de cabrer. Blue se cramponna comme elle le pouvait, et attendit que le cheval se calme. L'étalon blanc renâcla et recula : la foudre avait fait tomber un arbre pendant la nuit, un bien trop grand pour qu'il puisse sauter. Blue serra les dents.

\- Bordel, va falloir qu'on prenne la route normale… On va perdre notre avance.

Elle soupira, et fit faire demi-tour au cheval.

\- Ne perdons pas plus de temps, allez !

Light reparti au grand galop. Ils ne seraient pas au manoir avant le beau milieu de la nuit maintenant. Elle laissa son cheval avancer sur la route, écoutant le rythme régulier des sabots frappant le sol. Blue ferma les yeux un instant.

\- Tom, he was a piper's son… He learned to play when he was young…

Elle fit ralentir son cheval à l'abord du virage, se pencha en arrière et tourna.

\- And all the tune that he could play…

Blue ouvrit les yeux et regarda droit devant elle.

\- Was « over the hills and far away… »

Les yeux perdus dans l'horizon, elle s'imaginait heureuse avec tout le monde, sous un soleil de printemps derrière une colline.

\- Over the hills and a great way off…

Light trébucha, et tenta de se redresser dans la panique, ce qui le fit davantage chuter. Blue tomba la tête en avant et glissa dans la boue de la route. Light tentait de se lever désespérément, mais il continuait de glisser. Blue se leva difficilement et pris son cheval au mors. Elle le tira en l'encourageant, et il se leva. Couvert de boue, l'étalon blanc n'avait plus l'allure fière qu'il avait. Pour éviter de le blesser davantage, Blue marcha à côté de lui.

\- The wind will blow my top-knot off…

Chanter était un réconfort pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle atteigne le manoir le plus vite possible. Lorsque Light se mit à s'agiter et à trotter à côté d'elle, l'adolescente compris qu'il était prêt à repartir. Elle le frotta énergiquement pour enlever un peu de boue, puis sauta sur son dos. Le cheval la poussa du museau pour l'aider à monter, puis elle se cramponna et le laissa filer.

\- _Je serais bientôt là Aniki…_


	7. Les numéros s'enchainent

Depuis combien de temps attendait-il là, devant cette porte, pour faire plaisir au baron ? Joker ne savait pas. Il soupira, prenant son mal en patience. Les enfants comptaient sur lui, ses frères et sœurs comptaient sur lui. Blue comptait sur lui.

\- _Non, pas Blue._

Il la dégoûtait, il le savait. Pourtant, elle continuait d'agir avec lui comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle n'avait jamais rien vu. Joker avait tué un homme devant elle, Blue s'était emportée puis enfuie. Mais elle était revenue. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller ? Joker secoua la tête. Avec sa bouille d'ange, il était certain qu'elle trouverait n'importe qui pour l'héberger et pour travailler. Néanmoins, cette histoire avec le comte Phantomhive le travaillait. Le cirque était en danger, mais il avait convenu avec les autres de le dissoudre en cas de problème. Ce jour-là, il partirait avec Beast et Blue, le plus loin possible, et ne donnerait que de rares nouvelles au baron. S'il ne fuyait pas pour de bon avec les deux filles…

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux le temps de se rappeler les bons moments passés avec Beast. Lui qui riait et souriait souvent sans se forcer, le voilà bien morne. Il se rendit compte de la distance qu'il y avait désormais entre lui et ses frères et sœurs. Il était si distant avec eux qu'il n'était plus capable de deviner leur crainte ni leur pensée comme il en était capable autrefois. Lui, le grand frère de tous, l'aîné, le protecteur. Il n'était plus que protecteur, et adieu les rires et les sourires qui résonnaient dans son esprit. Lui, il était le seul à ne plus pouvoir rire sincèrement. Lui, était le seul à glisser sur ces enlèvements pour vivre. Lui, était le seul à avancer comme s'il n'y avait rien. Lui, était le plus blessé. Lui, était le monstre qui obéissait, ne valant pas plus que son maitre.

Lui, était le pantin, le seul qui ne pourrait jamais s'échapper des filets de ce vieux bonhomme cinglé.

Joker sursauta quand l'horloge sonna les huit heures du soir. Revenant ainsi à la réalité, il balaya toute pensée capable de le perturber, et attendit. Des pas claquèrent sur le perron, et il ouvrit les portes. Comme il s'y attendait, Smile et Black étaient là. Enfin, le comte Ciel Phantomhive et son majordome étaient là.

\- Bienvenu au manoir. Nous vous attendions, comte Phantomhive.

La mine sombre, le jeune homme s'inclina légèrement, gardant les yeux sur « l'invité ».

\- Joker… souffla Ciel.

\- Si vous voulez bien entrer.

Joker s'écarta et avança un peu, suivit de Ciel et Sebastian qui referma les portes. Le jeune valet claqua des doigts, et on entendit un grincement particulier. Une espèce de poupée estropiée avança à cloche-pied, une allumette en main. Elle alluma un chandelier, puis la flamme courut le long d'un fil, allant de bougie en bougie, de lampe en lampe, éclairant ainsi le hall d'entrée. Digne d'une maison de l'horreur. Des corps en prothèses étaient encadrées dans les murs, l'un deux était pendu au lustre principal, il y en avait partout. Le comte en perdait son latin, et Sebastian ne pipait mot.

\- Par ici…

Les deux se tournèrent vers Joker qui monta l'escalier. Alors qu'ils avançaient le long du corridor, Joker se mit à rire légèrement.

\- Comme dit le proverbe, l'habit ne fait pas le moine.

Il sentit le regard pesant du jeune comte sur lui, et continua tout de même.

\- Mon petit, aimes-tu les surnoms de « chien de garde de la Reine » ou « infâme noble » qu'on t'as donnés ?

Il avait pitié, en réalité. Un gosse ne devrait pas avoir à faire ce genre de choses. Au pire, ce n'était pas les affaires de Joker. Il n'en n'avait rien à faire, ce gosse pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

\- Ce doit être difficile, Smile.

\- Je suis le comte Ciel Phantomhive. Je ne tolèrerais plus qu'un serviteur me parle si familièrement.

\- C'est vrai que tu es un noble, dit le rouquin en se retournant légèrement les yeux fermés.

Il pivota vers les deux et s'inclina de nouveau, annonçant que le dîner était prêt. Joker poussa la porte du séjour, et le comte prit place. Le valet alla à la porte en face de celle qu'il avait ouverte, et attendit patiemment alors qu'on entendait déjà le grincement des roues du fauteuil du baron. Lorsque le grincement cessa, Joker ouvrit la porte et le baron entra. Le jeune homme se coupa entièrement du monde, faisant le sourd. Il ne voulait plus entendre la voix de cet homme infâme qui lui servait de père. Non, il n'en pouvait plus, vraiment. Tout en retirant la chaise qui se trouvait en face du couvert vide, Joker se fit la promesse qu'en rentrant au cirque, il fuirait avec tout le monde.

\- Joker, montre-nous le spectacle !

\- M… mais.

\- Vas-y, fais-le.

Le baron croqua la queue de langouste qu'il avait dans la main tout en regardant son fils. La folie brillait dans ses yeux. Voilà un obstacle à la promesse du jeune gérant. A contrecœur, Joker obtempéra. Une fois sur scène, il reprit le rôle qui lui collait à la peau, celui qu'il adorait endosser. Celui de maitre de spectacle. Il était de nouveau le Monsieur Loyal, mais pas celui qu'il espérait. Il était le Monsieur Loyal du spectacle morbide qui allait se dérouler. Le regard lourd de reproche et de dégoût de son imōto brouilla ses pensées un instant.

\- _Blue, si tu étais là… Pardon…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Une fois de plus, Blue arrêta son étalon près d'un cours d'eau. Light soupira d'aise, ravi de cette petite pause, et il se mit à boire à grande gorgée l'eau fraîche qui s'écoulait sous son museau. Blue mit pied à terre et retira sa veste.

\- Ah, j'vais sans douter cailler, mais bon…

Elle la roula en boule puis se mit à frotter la boue séchée sur la robe blanche de l'étalon. A peine en action, Blue commençait déjà à avoir chaud. Light sembla apprécier ces frictions sur son corps, et continua de boire. Lorsque Blue eut fini de nettoyer le plus gros de la saleté, elle s'arrêta et s'assit.

Ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau, et un souvenir peu joyeux défila sur la toile de ses paupières.

 _Le baron passa la porte du dortoir, là où ils l'attendaient. Il était bien tard, et Doll s'approcha la première avec Dagger._

 _\- Père… appela doucement la fillette._

 _Lord Kelvin semblait tourmenter, pris dans ses pensées. Dagger lui demanda pourquoi il rentrait si tard, et il finit à terre avec Doll._

 _\- Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! hurla le baron._

 _Blue sursauta, et resta cachée derrière les jambes de Joker. L'aîné semblait sidéré, effrayé. Elle l'entendit murmurer, et Blue se promit de ne jamais l'oublier._

 _\- Il est complètement fou…_

Et elle n'avait pas oublié. Blue ne pouvait tout simplement pas oublier le jour où le baron était devenu fou. Ce jour où Joker devint son majordome, son serviteur. Ce jour où l'enfer, silencieux, commença pour eux tous. Dans sa folie, le baron avait offert des prothèses à ses enfants, leur offrant un nouveau corps. Joker avait eu un bras, Beast et Dagger une jambe, Doll cachait encore son œil avec ses cheveux, et Blue eut un pied. Le baron les habillait comme des poupées, avec des étoffes colorées. Blue croyait être déguisée à cette époque-là, mais elle avait pris le pli de son père. Ce père qui les avait recueillis, n'était plus qu'un vieux fou à lier. Blue ne le considérait plus comme son père, son sauveur. Pour elle, il n'était qu'un fou, rien de plus.

Elle se mit à compter jusqu'à trois cent, et elle repartirait une fois au bout. Tandis qu'elle comptait sur ses doigts, elle se demandait ce que faisait son frère avec le baron. Si seulement elle savait…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Joker ne se comprenait plus lui-même. Smile, enfin, le comte Ciel était prêt à tuer le baron. Il était prêt à éliminer cette gêne, ce fou que Joker souhaitait quitter, et pourtant… Et pourtant il le défendait ?! Le baron ordonna à Joker de baisser sa pointe d'acier, chose qu'il fit sous la contrainte. Sebastian ne baissa pas la lame sous sa gorge, et l'immobilisa en lui tenant les bras derrière le dos.

Le baron les conduisit dans sa salle de spectacle comme il l'appelait. Le comte se figea, revoyant avec horreur les souvenirs traumatisants liés à cette salle infernale. Ils allèrent au milieu de la pièce, et le baron déballa toute sa folie. Tout ça, à cause du comte Phantomhive ? Cette folie, ce calvaire, ces enlèvements et ce dégoût à cause de lui ?! Joker sentait la bile remonter dans son œsophage. Il était dégoûté, enragé. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ces douleurs endurées pendant si longtemps étaient arrivées à cause d'un aristocrate. Sa haine, conservée pendant si longtemps, était prête à exploser. Pourtant, lorsque la balle transperça le comte, Joker sursauta. Il avait encore besoin du baron. Non, ce n'était pas ça. L'affection et la reconnaissance qu'il avait envers cet homme venaient de disparaitre de son cœur. Ne persistait plus que du dégoût et de la rage pure. Il voulait régler ses comptes avec Lord Kelvin, qu'il s'obstinait à appeler Père. Une habitude qu'il ne pourra sans doute pas perdre si facilement. Le comte Phantomhive venait de lui ravir son unique chance de faire amende des crimes qu'il avait commis. Il retira sa main squelettique, échappa à Sebastian et s'élança vers le comte en brandissant la lame cachée dans sa prothèse. Mauvaise idée. Le poids de son bras en moins lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il tomba au sol en criant. Non, il devait se taire, ne pas montrer sa douleur. Hors de question de perdre la face !

Lord Kelvin chuta de son fauteuil.

\- C'est douloureux, comte, ça fait mal…

Tel une larve, il rampa jusqu'aux pieds de Ciel et s'y accrocha.

\- Je t'en supplie… Si tu veux me tuer, donne-moi la mort comme mes camarades !

\- « Comme mes camarades » ? répéta doucement Ciel.

D'un geste prompt, il libéra sa jambe frêle de l'étreinte du baron qui se retrouva la face contre le sol. Enfin, le jeune comte appuya son pied sur la tête de ce vieux dégueulasse et pointa son arme vers son crâne.

\- Alors tu ferais mieux de te prosterner comme l'insecte que tu es et appeler un démon.

Au tour de Joker de ramper. Voir le baron dans un tel état lui faisait pitié, et sa reconnaissance revint au grand galop. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible et indécis. Mais il mit bien vite un mot sur cela : ce n'était pas de la reconnaissance, mais de l'intérêt pour les enfants qui étaient encore à l'orphelinat. Seuls, ils ne pourraient vivre.

\- Ne le tue pas, s'il te plait ! Quoi qu'il ait fait il reste notre sauveur !

Le jeune homme se remémora avec douleur ce temps sombre où il n'était qu'un mendiant. Cet homme les avait sauvés de la misère et de la famine, et tous les orphelins étaient comme frères et sœurs. A ce jour, il y avait encore beaucoup de jeunes frères et de jeunes sœurs au workhouse, et ils ne pourraient pas vivre sans lui.

\- Donc, c'est pour ça que vous kidnappez tous ces enfants ? fit doucement le comte. Pour vous sauver, vous lui obéissez et en sacrifiez d'autres.

\- C'est vrai… avoua Joker, dégoûté par ses propres mots. L'Angleterre est un véritable enfer pour les personnes comme nous. Nous n'avions pas d'argent pour nous acheter du pain, ni d'arme pour défendre nos amis, nous n'avions rien ! Mais Père nous a sauvé des rues et nous a donnés des bras et des jambes pour nous défendre.

Joker ne contrôlait plus rien. Ni ses mots, ni sa voix tremblante d'émotion. De la rage, de la tristesse ? Qui sait…

\- C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de vivre, même si un autre enfer nous attend… Nous savons tous que ce que nous faisons est mal, mais je…

La tête du jeune homme s'abaissa, tout comme son dos qui se courbait vers le sol. Le poids de ses confessions l'écrasait, mais lui faisait tellement de bien. Parce qu'enfin, il parlait de ce qu'il avait tu pendant toutes ces années. Pourquoi maintenant ? Parce qu'il pensait qu'il allait mourir ? Sans doute.

\- Vous n'aviez pas tort, fit Ciel sans se tourner franchement vers le plus vieux. Vous vous êtes juste battu pour protéger votre monde. Qu'il y a-t-il de mal à ça ?

Joker observait le comte avec des yeux ronds. Cet enfant, si frêle, se tenait fièrement près du cadavre du baron qu'il menaçait encore de son pistolet, un pied sur sa tête qu'il était prêt à écraser.

\- En fin de compte, la « justice » n'est qu'une limite décrétée par ceux qui sont au pouvoir afin de servir leurs propres buts. Personne ne se préoccupe des autres. Si tu es négligent, on te volera tout.

Le jeune gérant tremblait devant la froideur de Ciel, la facilité avec laquelle il parlait d'un tel sujet. Mais surtout, sa capacité à comprendre des choses si dures que même certains adultes n'assimilaient pas, étonnait Joker. Pour comprendre une telle chose, c'est que le jeune comte n'avait rien vécu de facile malgré son âge, et qu'il en avait tiré des connaissances que seul un adulte ayant fait sa vie pourrait avoir. Cet enfant l'effrayait.

\- Il n'existe que deux types de personnes dans ce monde : ceux qui volent et ceux qui se font voler. Et aujourd'hui, je vous vole votre avenir. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça.

Joker baissa la tête, résigné. Smile avait raison sur toute la ligne. Ce n'était qu'un gamin, et il avait compris tout ce qui avait échappé à Joker. Le rouquin se mit à rire de lui-même. Il était pitoyable, désespéré. Se laissant tomber sur le dos, il continu à rire.

\- En effet, tu as raison ! dit-il entre deux rires. Mais tu sais, nous serons deux à perdre quelque chose de précieux. La troupe est en route pour ton manoir !

Ciel eut un hoquet de surprise, Sebastian restant impassible. Le comte pensa immédiatement à sa chère Elizabeth qui se trouvait au manoir, attendant son retour en déguisant de mille et une façons ses domestiques. Plutôt fier de lui, Joker continua en se demandant s'il n'avait pas perdu la raison.

\- Comment avons-nous capturé tous ces enfants sans nous faire prendre, selon toi ? Tous les témoins… Ont disparu.


	8. Scène Finale

_Les rires emplissaient la chambre, la joie flottait dans l'air, et chacun s'était débrouillé pour faire quelque chose de joli. Beast n'aurait jamais imaginé que son anniversaire serait si joyeux. Joker faisait le pitre, et son assistante déclenchait elle aussi beaucoup de rire. Enfin, lorsqu'il fit apparaitre une petite boite, Blue s'empressa de la voler à Joker et fila la donner à Beast. Toute souriante, la fillette lança un tonitruant « joyeux anniversaire anee-chan » avant d'observer Beast découvrir son cadeau._

 _\- Oh merci !_

 _\- C'est l'idée d'aniki ! ajouta soudainement Blue avec un grand sourire._

 _Les joues de Joker prirent une belle teinte coquelicot, tandis que celles de Beast prenaient une teinte rosée comme un bon vin. L'aînée gratifia son pair d'une bise affectueuse, ce qui fit davantage rougir le rouquin._

Le hennissement paniqué de Light sorti Blue de sa rêverie. Cramponnée à la crinière, l'adolescente se demandait ce qui pouvait bien effrayé son cheval à l'approche du manoir. Light campait sur ses quatre fers, refusant d'avancer et reculant même lorsque Blue le forçait à mettre un sabot devant l'autre.

\- Light c'est vraiment pas le moment d'avoir une p'tite flippe! Avanceuh !

Mais l'étalon n'écoutait rien. Il cabra puis rua, faisant tomber sa cavalière, puis s'enfuit. Blue pesta après son cheval, puis se releva en regardant la route. Le manoir n'était plus qu'à une lieue.

\- _Je dois essayer…_

Sans attendre, Blue se mit à courir le long de la route, priant pour ne pas trainer. Le malaise qu'elle ressentait depuis un moment ne faisait qu'accroître en elle à chaque pas de plus. Sans s'en rendre compte, la peur commença à envahir son être, et les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules. Blue repensait à toute cette affaire, avec Smile et Black et Suit, la possibilité qu'ils soient du Yard, la fin proche du cirque. Elle sentait que quelque chose clochait, mais quoi elle n'aurait pas été capable de le dire. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que ses aînés étaient dans de sales draps, en danger. Les mots étaient inutiles, elle était certaine de cela.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Joker restait étendu au sol, laissant le sang s'écouler de son bras coupé. Tout ce que venait de lui dire le comte, le faisait trembler. Cette fois, c'était bel et bien de la rage et de l'inquiétude qui l'animait.

\- Des soldats privés… Dis-tu ?

L'importante perte de sang qu'il avait subi commençait à lui brouiller la vue et à lui faire tourner la tête. Il avait du mal à voir Ciel et Sebastian clairement, mais il continuait d'entendre leurs voix de manière distincte.

\- Phantomhive n'est qu'une ombre qui élimine les inquiétudes de Sa Majesté. Une fois entré dans notre tanière, tu ne pourras plus jamais revoir la lumière.

Si les domestiques étaient aussi redoutables que Sebastian, aucun des membres de la troupe ne pourrait s'en sortir. La peur prit possession pleine de Joker qui se rassura tant bien que mal à voix haute, mais le démon le cassa sans plus attendre. Le jeune homme jeta un œil au cadavre du baron, et serra les dents pour ne pas hurler de rage. Il ferma les yeux, laissant l'image de ses compagnons envahir son esprit.

\- _S'il vous plait… Faites qu'ils soient en vie…_

Il ouvrit les yeux et releva légèrement la tête, comme pour voir si un mauvais rêve était terminé.

\- _Même si je ne peux pas…_

Joker laissa sa tête retomber sur sa prothèse posée devant son visage, et se questionna intérieurement sous les regards interrogateurs du comte et de son majordome.

\- _Qu'aurions-nous dû faire ?... Comme Tom, le fils de joueur de pipeau, nous n'avions qu'un air à jouer… Nous n'avions pas d'autre choix…_

Les images de son passé, cette bande de mendiant qu'ils étaient s'abritant sous une couverture trempée sous une sous-pente de bâtiment, refirent surface.

\- _Mais, si seulement…_

Le baron lui tendant la main fit irruption dans ses pensées, et lui la prenant sans plus hésiter.

\- _Nous avions pu naître dans un autre pays !_

La tristesse et les regrets s'emparèrent du jeune homme, qui retenait tant bien que mal ses larmes.

\- _Si seulement, nos corps n'avaient pas… n'avaient pas été dans cet état, nous n'aurions pas !..._

Joker ne put retenir ses larmes davantage, et le laissa couler. Après tout, si lui et les autres avaient été « complets », jamais ils n'auraient eu à mendier, jamais ils n'auraient eu à suivre le baron. Jamais ils n'auraient eu à faire ces atrocités.

Ciel, agacé, coupa court.

\- C'est pathétique, arrête de pleurer. Pleurer n'arrangera rien.

Son passé traumatique refit surface, une fois de plus, pendant que le jeune garçon parlait. Non, il n'était pas si insensible que ça, il comprenait parfaitement ce que pouvait ressentir cet idiot de Joker, mais l'idée que quelqu'un pleure en sa présence lui donnait envie de vomir désormais. Parce que lui, le comte Phantomhive, ne pleurait plus. Parce qu'il était grand avant de l'avoir été, parce que la vie avait été un enfer, et qu'il savait comment elle fonctionnait. Il pouvait parer ses coups, et il savait que pleurer n'était ni une défense, ni une attaque. Seulement de la faiblesse.

\- Après tout, ce monde n'a jamais été bon pour personne.

Joker releva la tête pour regarder le jeune comte, ses larmes cessant de couler un instant.

\- Smile… murmura-t-il.

Le comte n'ayant pas raté cet appel, se referma davantage et lança un regard dédaigneux et hautain à l'homme qui gisait par terre comme une larve.

\- Mon nom est Ciel Phantomhive, et rien d'autre.

Soudain, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et un grincement se fit entendre.

\- Désolé pour le retard ! lança Sensei avec désinvolture. Que font Smile et Black ici ? demanda-t-il en captant la présence des cités.

\- Ne t'approche pas, sensei ! articula difficilement Joker dont la douleur déformait la voix. Ce sont les chiens de garde de la Reine !

Ne faisant pas plus attention que ça à Joker, le médecin se frotta le menton en regardant les deux.

\- Je vois… Alors c'est vous.

\- Dépêche-toi de fuir, s'il te plait ! supplia Joker avec autant de force qu'il le pouvait.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le médecin posa ses pieds au sol, et se leva de son fauteuil roulant. Une main sur la hanche, il observait Joker avec nonchalance, comme si tout allait bien.

\- C'est vous les kidnappeurs, je n'ai fait que ce pour quoi le baron m'a employé. Il n'y a aucune raison de fuir !

Le médecin prit son temps pour descendre les escaliers et rejoindre le bas de la pièce, sous les yeux écarquillés de Joker qui ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible.

\- Sensei… tu peux… vraiment… marcher ?

Le concerné se tourna vers le jeune homme, incrédule. Marcher ? Bien sûr, puisque ses jambes n'avaient rien, elles étaient opérationnelles et bien faites de chair et de sang. Le fauteuil n'était qu'un stratagème pour duper la bande d'orphelins qu'ils étaient, c'était bien plus facile de nouer une relation avec quelqu'un ayant un problème comme eux. Ne voulant pas renoncer à ses membres, Sensei avait décidé de se faire passer pour un handicapé pendant tout ce temps, en restant assis bien gentiment dans sa chaise roulante. Lorsqu'il avisa le corps du baron, il se précipita vers lui et l'examina.

\- On ne peut plus rien pour lui, c'est vraiment cruel. J'avais enfin trouvé un patron qui partageait mes idéaux !

Sebastian tiqua.

\- Idéaux ?

\- Oui, mes idéaux ! dit Sensei en se relevant. J'ai longtemps travaillé pour obtenir la prothèse parfaite ! Et après toutes mes recherches, j'ai trouvé le matériau qu'il fallait. La légèreté et la force du bois alliées à la froide beauté de la céramique ! J'avais créé quelque chose que personne n'était capable de faire avant moi. Le seul problème avec mon matériau est l'approvisionnement de la matière première.

Il ramassa alors la main squelettique de Joker et la frotta avec passion, adorant le toucher et la texture de cette prothèse. Elle était fort agréable, ce que Sebastian fit remarquer. Comme il le disait, la texture était aussi agréable que de la porcelaine de cendre d'os. Joker, à l'agonie, écoutait sans plus trop pouvoir réagir. Le médecin se retourna immédiatement vers Sebastian, tout enthousiaste.

\- Tu apprécies sa beauté, Black ? Mais tu es loin du compte ! Peux-tu éviter de la comparer à cette porcelaine faite à base d'os de bovins ?

Là, ce fut au tour du comte de tiquer. Si ce n'était pas ce genre de porcelaine, alors à base de quoi était-elle faite ?

\- Je me rappelle que tu me parlais de ce matériau « spécial ».

\- Oui, oui, un matériau que je ne peux obtenir qu'ici !

Le comte observa Sensei, et croisa le regard apeuré de Joker. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore, celui-là ? Joker ne disait rien, mais il avait vu dans le regard du médecin une étincelle qu'il avait déjà vue auparavant et qu'il désirait ne jamais revoir.

L'étincelle de la folie.

Sensei se dirigea tranquillement vers la cage où étaient enfermés des enfants, et le jeune comte compris.

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- Ça évite qu'ils sèment le désordre un peu partout ! coupa Sensei. Un parfait recyclage, non ?

Au tour de Joker de comprendre avec horreur, le manège du médecin et du baron. Non, il ne voulait pas de ça ! Il se mit à frapper sa prothèse contre le sol, avec violence et rapidité. Il ne voulait pas de ça, il ne voulait pas être la cause de tout ça.

\- Oh, encore un patient qui fait un rejet, minauda Sensei.

Joker ne supportait plus rien. Tout ce qu'il avait fait avec ses camarades était atroce. Et en connaitre la raison l'achevait. Des larmes se mirent à couler.

\- _Je ne peux pas croire… que nous ayons…_

\- Tu étais pourtant si content d'avoir cette main droite ! fit Sensei en agitant l'objet en question.

Joker n'avait plus la force de crier ou de parler assez fortement pour montrer toute sa révolte et se faire bien comprendre. Il ne pouvait que murmurer à travers ses larmes.

\- Si j'avais su, je n'en n'aurais jamais…

\- Tu dis que tu n'en n'aurais pas voulu ? Vraiment ?

Joker écarquilla les yeux en hoquetant. Un simple mot venait de faire remonter une image bien belle dans son esprit qu'on torturait encore. Lui, l'orphelin, portant sa meilleure amie au milieu d'un champ près du manoir. Mais pas seulement. Le jeune homme se revoyait attirer Beast contre lui à l'aide de cette main squelettique. Il revoyait Blue qu'il soulevait au-dessus de sa tête en riant. Il se revoyait étreindre et Beast et Blue en même temps. Il revoyait chacune des fois où il avait dû porter sa petite sœur pour X ou Y raison, chacune des fois où il avait retenu Beast avec ses deux mains. Il avait eu une vie grâce à cette main, c'était indéniable.

 _Les pleurs étaient incessants, les mendiants vieux comme jeunes en avaient assez. Ils râlaient, pestaient, mais le petit rouquin ne lâchait rien. Il fallait qu'il calme sa jeune sœur, déjà car elle ficherait la paix à tout East End, et aussi parce qu'enfin elle pourrait se reposer. Avec un bras, c'était difficile de la calmer même si le jeune adolescent était fort malgré sa maigre silhouette._

 _La même situation se réitéra quelques temps plus tard, après que le baron Kelvin ait recueillis la bande de mendiants. Blue ne cessait de pleurer à cause de son cauchemar, et Joker la pressait contre lui. Avec deux mains et deux bras, c'était bien plus facile de la calmer. Lorsqu'enfin la petite ferma les yeux, Joker ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le baron leur avait donné une vie dont ils allaient profiter._

Une larme coula de l'œil du jeune homme alors qu'il se rappelait tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec sa petite sœur. Il sentait la fatigue s'emparer de son corps, sans doute à cause de l'hémorragie. Joker entendait Blue rire, chanter, il la revoyait courir à travers le cirque et le chapiteau, dresser ses chevaux, faire son numéro. Il la revoyait courir vers lui, sauter dans ses bras, venir la nuit dans son lit et dormir paisiblement à ses côtés. La culpabilité s'empara du cœur de Joker. Qu'allait faire Blue sans lui ? Il était celui sur lequel elle n'avait aucun doute de confiance, le seul qui la comprenait sans mots. Elle était son soutien constant, le fil de lumière dans les ténèbres de son existence qui avait viré au cauchemar. Elle avait besoin de lui tout comme il avait besoin d'elle. L'un sans l'autre n'était rien. Enfin, la voix de la rouquine tinta aux oreilles de Joker. Elle l'appelait.

\- _Aniiiki ! Aniki !... Anikiiii !_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Tu peux me promettre une chose ?_

 _\- Dans la mesure du possible._

 _Blue baissa les yeux un instant, triturant l'étoffe de sa petite robe en coton blanc. La petite semblait bien nerveuse._

 _\- Tu peux me promettre… De ne jamais me laisser toute seule ? Comme nos parents l'ont fait ?_

 _Joker fronça légèrement les sourcils. Sa petite sœur n'avait jamais eu de question aussi idiote. Il l'attira contre lui et posa son front contre le sien._

 _\- Quelle question, baka. Bien sûr que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais._

 _La fillette se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et enlaça son aîné en souriant._

Trop de larmes coulaient des yeux de Joker. Trop de souvenirs revenaient à la surface. Le souvenir d'une promesse qu'il trahissait à l'instant fut le dernier.

\- _Pardonne-moi, imōto…_


	9. Rideau

_Le vent faisait danser l'herbe folle du champ verdoyant. La rouquine observait les animaux qui y vivaient depuis sa fenêtre du dortoir, paisible. Elle voyait dans ses animaux la beauté et la noblesse, l'humilité et la confiance. Mais surtout, la liberté. Elle observa l'un des chevaux cabrer et eut un large sourire._

 _\- Qu'ils sont beaux…_

 _La porte derrière elle s'ouvrit, et la petite se retourna. Son grand-frère s'avança vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Les rires des enfants de l'orphelinat résonnaient dans les murs, laissant un sentiment de malaise à la petite._

 _\- Eh ben alors ? Tu ne viens pas jouer avec tout le monde ?_

 _La fillette secoua la tête et reprit sa contemplation des chevaux. Le jeune garçon vint se poster à ses côtés et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ce qui fit grogner la petite. Elle lança un regard noir à son frère qui se mit à rire avant d'attraper la béquille à côté de lui. Il la tendit à la fillette en même temps qu'il la faisait se lever._

 _\- Allez, viens._

 _\- Mais je veux pas… Je peux pas de toute façon…_

 _Le jeune garçon entoura les épaules de sa petite sœur et lui offrit un tendre sourire._

 _\- Alors viens chanter avec moi._

 _Le visage de la rouquine s'illumina, et elle se mit à sautiller sur son pied unique, le gauche._

 _\- Oh oui aniki ! On va chanter !_

 _L'aîné sourit davantage, et s'avança en tenant sa petite sœur. Ensemble, ils se mirent à chanter l'unique refrain qu'ils connaissaient bien._

Blue s'arrêta pour souffler un peu. Elle avait surestimé son endurance à la course. Toute l'avance qu'elle avait prise sur Doll, elle venait de la perdre. La cavalière venait de la doubler sans la reconnaitre avec la pénombre de la nuit, et la rouquine n'avait plus assez de souffle pour appeler sa meilleure amie. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux dans la boue de la route, et souffla fortement. Elle n'avait pas d'autre moyen que de courir sur la route, pas de raccourci cette fois-ci, rien ne pouvait l'amener rapidement au manoir. Son cœur fit un bon monumental dans sa poitrine, lui arrachant des larmes dont la raison était inconnue. L'adolescente se reprit, et sa course recommença. Doll avait déjà disparue à l'horizon, peut-être qu'elles se recroiseraient avant même que Blue n'atteigne le manoir. L'adolescente pensa soudainement à ses autres frères et sœurs. Que faisaient-ils au cirque, en ce moment ?

\- _Monter un cirque… Père pense que c'est impossible._

 _Tous assis dans l'herbe, les anciens mendiants discutaient. Ils étaient tous assis devant le rouquin et l'observaient, imaginant cet avenir de baltringues joyeux et fêtards qu'ils pourraient mener en tant qu'artistes._

 _\- Non, nous pouvons le faire ! fit Mally. Avec la jambe que Père m'a donné, je peux tout faire !_

 _Le petit brun à côté d'elle se redressa, enthousiaste, et déclara qu'il voulait devenir un grand lanceur de couteaux._

 _\- Faisons-le ! s'exclama le nain blond._

 _\- Oui ! appuya sa sœur._

 _Le rouquin se leva, se fichant bien du poids que représentait sa petite sœur sur son dos._

 _\- Bien ! Dans ce cas, il faut déjà trouver des noms de scènes ! Jumbo tu gardes ton nom, toi tu seras Beast, tu seras Dagger ! dit-il en pointant chaque cité du doigt. Jolis et simples, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Eeeeh ?! s'exclama le petit groupe entier._

 _La fillette à l'œil gauche mort se leva, toute enthousiaste et émerveillée. Elle trouvait ça incroyable que l'aîné trouve tous les noms aussi rapidement. Bien évidemment, elle en demanda un. Le rouquin sembla réfléchir en l'observant, puis décida enfin._

 _\- Alors… tu seras Doll !_

 _La petite sembla surprise, ce qui fit rire ses amis._

 _\- Ce nom de fille ne me va pas !_

 _Le rouquin eut un tendre sourire, et posa sa main sur la tête de ladite Doll._

 _\- Ne dis pas ça, il te va très bien ! Après tout, tu es notre précieuse petite sœur !_

 _Doll piqua un fard, puis hocha la tête toute joyeuse. Elle adorait qu'on l'appelle ainsi. La rouquine, sur le dos de son aîné, ne pipait mot et se contentait d'observer. Soudain, elle se redressa, ce qui alerta son grand-frère qui la regarda par-dessus son épaule._

 _\- Je sais quel sera ton nom, aniki ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu seras Joker !_

 _\- Joker ? répéta Jumbo, incrédule._

 _Le rouquin esquissa un sourire, et passa sa petite sœur par-dessus son épaule pour la poser devant lui._

 _\- Et pourquoi cela ?_

 _\- Parce que tu souris comme le joker du paquet de cartes !_

Blue s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. Si elle ne se faisait pas violence, ses genoux l'auraient déjà lâché et elle serait étendue au sol tel une larve. Mais l'adolescente tenait bon, continuant de courir. Elle traversait un bosquet qu'elle connaissait bien, car elle passait à travers avec sa jument pour rejoindre le manoir.

 _Joker regardait sa petite sœur et se mit à sourire._

 _\- Très bonne idée ! Et toi, tu seras… voyons voir… Blue !_

 _La fillette pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas trop le choix de son grand-frère. Il ébouriffa sa tignasse emmêlée avec un grand sourire, tandis que les autres rigolaient de la grimace qu'elle faisait à cet instant._

 _\- Blue, car c'est la couleur de tes yeux !_

 _\- Quelle originalité aniki… Mais j'aime beaucoup ! s'écria la petite en souriant._

 _\- Alors c'est décidé ! Nous allons monter notre propre cirque !_

 _\- OUAIS !_

Après un temps infini de course, Blue aperçut la silhouette du manoir enflammé. Elle eut un temps d'arrêt, avant de se remettre à courir avec une vitesse folle.

\- DOLL ! ANIKI !

Blue se stoppa à cause de la chaleur dégagée par l'incendie, et elle observa avec horreur le manoir se faire dévorer par les flammes. Elle secoua la tête, avant de se remettre à appeler sa meilleure amie et Joker. Des craquements horribles résonnèrent dans la nuit, suivit d'une déflagration qui força Blue à se cacher le visage derrière ses bras croisés. Elle releva les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur soudaine s'amenuiser, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. L'aile principale du manoir venait de s'effondrer.

\- Non… C'est pas possible…

Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux cobalt, ses muscles se contractèrent tous. C'était impossible, Joker ne pouvait être mort. Et Doll, où était-elle ?

\- _Joker-aniki… Je t'en prie réponds !_ JOKER !

Mais pas de réponses.

 _Blue restait assise devant l'enclos, à regarder le poulain blanc qui galopait partout. Il était étonnant, sa mère était grise et son père était d'un beau noir ébène, les deux broutant tranquillement et le poulain galopant tout autour d'eux._

 _\- Imōto ! fit la voix de Joker dans le dos de la rouquine._

 _Blue se retourna et regarda son grand-frère s'avancer vers elle. Comme d'habitude, il portait une chemise bouffante en lin, et un veston à damier noir et blanc qui s'alliait bien avec son pantalon noir._

 _\- Il faut y aller, Père va s'inquiéter sinon !_

 _\- D'accord._

 _Blue se leva, et regarda son postérieur en tirant l'étoffe blanche de sa robe. Pas de tâche, parfait. Elle rejoignit ensuite son frère et se mit à marcher avec lui. Ce dernier semblait préoccuper, et la laissa à l'orphelinat. Lui, allait gagner le manoir du baron dont il était le majordome._

 _\- A bientôt, imōto ! dit Joker avec un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner._

 _Blue le regarda s'éloigner puis secoua la tête._

 _\- Aniikii ! Aniki !_

 _Voyant que son aîné ne l'avait pas entendu, la fillette se mit à courir._

 _\- Anikiiii !_

 _Cette fois, Joker s'arrêta et se retourna. Il regarda Blue, elle semblait préoccupée._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Tu peux me promettre une chose ?_

 _\- Dans la mesure du possible._

 _Blue baissa les yeux un instant, triturant l'étoffe de sa petite robe de coton blanc. La petite semblait bien nerveuse._

 _\- Tu peux me promettre… De ne jamais me laisser toute seule ? Comme nos parents l'ont fait ?_

 _Joker fronça légèrement les sourcils. Sa petite sœur n'avait jamais eu de question aussi idiote. Il l'attira contre lui et posa son front contre le sien._

 _\- Quelle question, baka. Bien sûr que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais._

Le cri de Blue déchira les ténèbres de la nuit, avec ses larmes qui volèrent en même temps qu'elle se redressait vers le ciel. A la lumière des flammes, les perles salées semblaient être de l'argent précieux ou des diamants. Face à cet enfer brûlant, Blue tomba à genoux, cachant son visage dans ses mains pour ne pas voir l'horrible réalité. Se souvenant de la promesse de son frère, ses larmes redoublèrent.

 _Doll observait ses aînés et Blue danser en suivant les mélodies d'harmonica de Jumbo. Blue se tourna un instant vers Doll et alla sauter devant elle._

 _\- Bah alors, tu viens pas t'amuser ?_

 _\- Je suis bien là…_

 _\- Oh allez, viens ! Tu verras, on s'amuse comme des fous, frangine !_

Les larmes ne cessaient de couler. Blue en était certaine, Doll s'était jetée dans les flammes pour aller trouver Joker. Elle aurait fait la même chose si elle avait eu de quoi se couvrir comme sa meilleure amie et sœur. La monture de Doll sortit soudainement des hauts buissons qui bordaient l'allée principale, et frotta son museau contre Blue qui ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer.

\- _Doll-chan… Joker-aniki…_

L'image de ses deux comparses souriant s'afficha sous le rideau noir de ses paupières closes. Elle frappa enfin le sol du poing, laissant ses larmes s'écouler jusqu'au sol. Blue sentait ses forces l'abandonner, et ne luttait plus contre la fatigue de sa chevauchée. Le malaise qu'elle avait ressenti tout au long de son voyage avait atteint son paroxysme en arrivant au manoir, et il s'était brisé quand ses larmes s'étaient mises à couler. L'adolescente resta plantée là, à genoux dans la terre, et regarda le feu se consumer puis disparaitre avec la pluie qui s'abattit soudainement avant minuit. Elle se sentait incapable de bouger, et ne réagit que lorsque le cheval la poussa du museau. Elle se sentait si vide soudainement, que même les flammes ne l'auraient pas dérangée.

Blue se leva lentement, et se mit à avancer machinalement à travers les ruines cendrées du manoir. Avec peine, elle déplaça de nombreuses ruines, à la recherche d'une Doll ou d'un Joker éventuellement blessé. Malheureusement, elle ne trouva que des silhouettes calcinées d'enfants, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe enfin sur la cage d'ascenseur qui menait à la pièce secrète du baron. Cette salle souterraine qu'il avait faite construire pendant trois années durant, encore une preuve de la folie de cet homme qui se faisait appelé « père » par de pauvres orphelins désespérés et délaissés par la société anglaise de cette époque. Blue avisa la profondeur du trou et l'ampleur de la chute. Trop désespérée pour évaluer les conséquences, elle sauta dans le vide et se réceptionna sur les cendres de l'ascenseur encore brûlantes. Elle grimaça avant de se relever en vitesse, et observer la pièce. Les flammes avaient même gagnées le sous-sol, et léchaient chaque mur avec force et chaleur. A travers ce rideau orange, Blue discerna des silhouettes. L'une, reconnaissable par sa corpulence, était celle du baron étendu au sol. Une autre, plus proche, avait une main en moins. Elle ne chercha pas plus loin, reconnaissant évidemment le cadavre calciné de Joker. La douleur accapara son être entier, mais Blue avait tant pleuré avant qu'elle n'avait plus une larme à verser. Elle resta plantée là, attendant que les flammes disparaissent. Elle resta devant la cage d'ascenseur pendant des heures, les souvenirs de sa vie revenant à son esprit meurtri. A part avoir un pied en moins, qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter une telle vie ? Pourquoi l'avait-on jeté dehors avec son grand-frère ? Pour quelles raisons un noble s'était-il intéressé à des rats comme eux ? Comment la vie idyllique qu'ils menaient au workhouse avait-elle dérapée ?

La voix de la rouquine, lassée de tout, s'éleva dans le crépitement des flammes. Elle qui, d'ordinaire, chantait avec enthousiasme, rendait à cet instant la comptine triste et morne. Tel un chant funèbre.

 ** _Tom he was a piper's son_**

 ** _He learned to play when he was young_**

 ** _And the only **tune that he could play**_**

 ** _Was « Over the hills and far away »_**

 _\- Nous aurions pu fuir, à travers les collines et très loin…_

La poitrine de Blue se soulevait de manière irrégulière, et une boule commençait à faire trembler sa voix claire.

 ** _Over the hills… And a great… way… off…_**

Une larme coula de l'œil droit de l'adolescente, assise, qui observait ce sombre spectacle. L'image de son frère l'enlaçant en riant lors de l'ouverture du cirque passa comme un flash devant ses yeux.

 _ **The wind shall blow my… top… knot off…**_

\- _Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais !_ résonna la voix tendre et protectrice de Joker dans l'esprit de sa sœur.

Blue avait été tout ce que Joker cherchait à protéger. La joie, l'innocence, l'émerveillement. La vie. Il avait épargné sa jeune sœur pendant des années pour continuer à faire vivre en elle l'humanité qu'il avait perdu. Mais sans elle, il n'était rien. Sans Joker, Blue n'était rien non plus. L'un avait besoin de l'autre aussi bien que réciproquement. C'était comme retirer sa jambe à quelqu'un : il ne peut plus marcher correctement. Ou il ne peut plus du tout le faire. Comme avant, Blue allait mendier pour survivre. Mais elle allait mendier d'une toute autre façon que celle qu'elle avait faite et connue.

Les flammes moururent sous les yeux cobalt de l'adolescente, qui se leva et descendit les marches marbrées de la pièce. Elle s'approcha du corps de son frère et constata que son bras gauche avait été sectionné.

\- _Mais que s'est-il passé… ?_

Elle s'accroupit, observant l'horrible paquet de chair brûlée et cloquée qu'était le visage de son frère. Pour unique réconfort, l'écuyère ne trouva pas mieux que de se serrer les bras elle-même, comme si elle faisait un câlin à quelqu'un. Elle retrouva enfin l'usage de sa voix, pendant qu'elle voyait son frère sourire sous ses paupières closes.

\- Tu as trahi ta promesse, Aniki.

Les larmes se mirent à couler à nouveau le long de ses joues. Plus jamais elle ne verrait son frère. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait lui sourire. Plus jamais ils ne pourraient s'enlacer. Plus jamais ils ne pourraient se parler. Plus jamais ils ne pourraient chanter ensemble cette comptine qui avait bercé leur existence.

Cette comptine devenue désormais la marque d'un souvenir lointain, et d'un espoir vain.

* * *

Ainsi se termine cette fiction. Je tenais vraiment à la poster en entier, maintenant que j'avais la détermination. En espérant qu'elle t'ait plu, toi le lecteur fantôme qui t'es perdu par ici !

A bientôt peut-être...

#Jester


End file.
